Enclave: A Star Wars vs Star Trek Fanfic
by Solvdrage
Summary: An Imperial Battle Group is escorting a large colonization effort into the Unknown Regions when it something transports the fleet to the Milky Way Galaxy. Enclave follows the attempts of the Imperials to establish themselves in a new galaxy. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is my first serious attempt at writing a fanfic, so don't hold anything back. Any reviews will help me improve in the future.

Enclave was inspired by two small details I noticed in Star Trek: First Contact and Heir to the Empire, first book in the Thrawn trilogy. Namely, the Millennium Falcon (or a generic YT-1300 fighting against the Borg in the opening battle) and Luke Skywalker drinking hot chocolate. Sometimes inspiration can jump from the shadows and suprise you...

Legal Stuff: Star Wars was created by George Lucas and is the property of Lucasfilms LTD. Star Trek was created by Gene Rodenberry and is owned by Paramount Pictures. I make no claims of ownership over these brillant sagas. It could be argued they own me however :)

* * *

PROLOGUE

DEPARTURE

Yaga Minor, Norokati Sector, Outer Rim

Captain Aleksei Jakari walked down the corridor of the largest space station in orbit around the world of Yaga Minor. Part of Aleksei was wondering why he even volunteered for this assignment. The Rebel Alliance was growing in strength, so much so that Grand Moff Tarkin _and_ Lord Vader were both assigned to quell this growing threat. There was supposed to be peace and order. The Clone Wars had been over for almost 20 years. Captain Jakari remembered the Clone Wars from his childhood. In fact, the horror of that conflict was one of the reasons he joined the Imperial Navy. Then he remembered his reasoning for joining this mission. He was helping to establish a colony in the Unknown Regions. A colony in the Unknown Regions would be safe from the growing chaos and strife that had been engulfing the Galaxy for the past 30 odd years. There were other reasons as well. The historian in him was hoping that there might be some sign of the Outbound Flight or maybe even the remnants of the Rakatan civilization. Of course, volunteering to take part in a mission that the Emperor himself personally ordered had political benefits as well. COMPNOR always looked kindly on officers who were enthusiastic about any of Emperor Palpatine's pet projects.

Aleksei sighed as he turned into the Officer's Lounge to meet his mentor and some other officers from the fleet prior to shipping out. Captain Zev Seldi of the His Imperial Majesty's _Imperial-class Star Destroyer Draconis_ was a veteran of more campaigns and battles than half of the _Raven's _crew combined. Captain Seldi was a veteran of the Clone Wars and saw three of the largest fleet engagements of the war. Zev had some how managed to survive the Battle of Duro, the Second Battle of Coruscant and the Battle of Utapau. It showed. Captain Seldi had been fighting a losing battle against grey hair since the end of the war. He still had some of the brown that used to dominate his scalp, but his was concentrated completely underneath the cap all Imperial officers wore. Zev saw Captain Jakari and motioned him over to the table where several officers where seated.

"Alek! Good to see you!"

Zev shook Aleksei's hand as he sat down. The younger officer at last got a glimpse of the other captains who were taking part in this effort. Captain Alyssa Cairo of the _Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser Kilgore_ was sitting to the left of Captain Seldi. Captain Cairo was a capable commanding officer and veteran of the Clone Wars. In the Old Republic, she would have been on the fast track to command of a true capital ship. However, the prevailing culture in the Empire favored male humans for command and other powerful positions. Across from Aleksei was Captain Davius Mindus. Davius had fought alongside Captain Seldi in every major fleet engagement of the late Clone Wars. Captain Balit Hesh, captain of the _Unforgiving_, was sitting next Captain Mindus. Aleksei had known Balit since his days at the Imperial Academy. This was a good group of officers. Captain Jakari knew and trusted each of them.

"It is good to see all of you. I hope that this mission will mark the beginning of a brighter future."

Aleksei knew full well that the past year had been a difficult year for all of them. Alyssa had been rejected for command of the _Acclamator-II_ frigate _Ghanima_ merely because she was a woman. Davius Mindus and the _Fafnir_ had been damaged in an ambush by three Alliance Assault Cruisers and the _Imperial-class _Star Destroyer had been forced to spend three weeks being repaired at the Sluis Vann shipyards. However, the three Rebel Vessels had been utterly destroyed. Balit and the _Unforgiving _had been patrolling the borders between the Empire and the puppet-state of the Centrality. Only Captain Jakari and Captain Seldi had not been forced into battle with any hostile forces or been relegated to nearly meaningless assignments.

"We can always hope Aleksei."

Captain Cairo was the first to respond. There was no hiding the disappointment in her brown eyes. She was an extremely capable officer and probably should be in Aleksei's position now. Alyssa had a sound grasp of tactics. The _Kilgore _had a **wing** of confirmed pirate kills along the Hydian Way. That statistic was on top of the two Rebel Y-Wing squadrons that had ambushed the _Kilgore _and the _Mosaic_ near Ison.

Balit was the next to respond, however, the slightly younger officer was more upbeat.

"Yes, you always were the optimistic one. So, who bribed you away from your cozy patrols in the Mid-Rim?"

"Actually, my assignment in the Mid-Rim was over. I was assigned to this mission at the request of Admiral Zel himself."

Aleksei crossed his arms and smiled. Balit hadn't changed a bit. He was still as sarcastic as ever.

Strangely, both Zev and Davius had maintained their silence. It was if they were preparing for a battle. There was no doubt the others at the table had noticed the silence. Both of the Star Destroyer captains were generally very sociable when not in command of their respective vessels. There was a long moment where there was no activity at the table. Captain Mindus sighed and looked around the table.

"This mission is much more than it seems."

Surface of Yaga Minor

Even out here on the edge of civilization, Imperial bureaucrats were still pricks. Ry Vaan had been waiting for the Imperial Security Bureau, Imperial Navy and Force-knows how many other agencies to run the required background checks. It wouldn't surprise if they were investigating whether or not Ry Vaan had purchased his Y-Wings from anyone even remotely connected to the Rebel Alliance. Why couldn't the Empire understand that those Y-wings were the only thing that kept the Hutts from raiding his shipments out on the Rim? Despite the size of the Imperial Starfleet, it couldn't be everywhere at once. Even the speeds of hyperdrive had to exist within time and space. Somehow. Ry Vaan entered the local cantina after making sure the Imperials hadn't dismantled or harassed his Y-Wings and pilots. The cantina was in the worst part of the city, which suited Ry just fine. The Imperials turned a blind eye to this region of town because the Black Sun and some other small syndicates kept the bribes and booze flowing. This rundown cantina definitely kept the second grease flowing. There were several patrons who obviously had partaken in a few too many. Not many of the cantina vrelts seemed to be violent though. Ry Vaan walked towards the bar and noticed the only visibly angry patron in the entire establishment. He was an older human male. His hair was graying at the top, but there was still black hair around the temples and in the back. He was wearing a standard spacer's tunic.

"Barkeep! I need another round! Something to make me forget about those damned Imperial bureaucrats!"

The Bith bartender sighed and reached for a bottle of Tarisian Ale.

"You should calm down, Gren. They didn't impound your fighters did they?"

Gren Daik took the bottle and stared at it for a moment.

"No, they didn't impound the V-Wings or the Z95s. It's just that it is taking so long! The convoy to that new colony is going to leave in 5 standard days! You know how much money it costs to get _fighters_ out of impound?"

Ry Vaan took a seat next to the angry patron.

"Too damn much. At least you don't have Y-Wings."

Gren turned and looked at the younger man sitting next to him. The new entrant into the conversation had long brown hair and grey eyes. This guy was definitely spent almost his entire time in space.

"Y-Wings! You poor bastard, the Imps must be having a fit. You need this more than I do… COMPNOR might think you're with the Alliance and pay you a visit."

Ry Vaan laughed. "Ain't that the truth? I hear we aren't the only ones. The other spacers are having a tough time."

The older spacer shook his head and extended his hand. "I know. Half of the BFF-1s are mine. Gren Daik."

"Ry Vaan. I own the rest of the Beefs."

Ry Vaan shook Gren's hand.

Gren Daik poured a glass of Tarisian Ale and took a swig.

"You know, we spacers should stick together. The Imps would strong arm their own mother if they could."

Ry nodded in agreement.

"Damn right." He raised his glass in a mock toast. "To our glorious and benevolent Emperor."

Yaga Minor Space Docks

The _Imperial Star Destroyer_ _Sølvdrage _exited hyperspace and launched a shuttle towards the massive orbital facility. The _Lambda-class_ shuttle slipped through the empty space around Yaga Minor. Admiral Tobias Zel hated escort missions. The dozen _Victory-class _Star Destroyers in the fleet were more than enough to fulfill the security requirements for the convoy. Why had the Emperor ordered four _Imperial-class _Star Destroyers, twenty of the new _Strike-cruisers,_ dozens of _Tartan-class Patrol Cruisers, Carrack-class light cruisers _and _Nebulon-B _escort frigates. Admiral Zel had even received word that several _Acclamator-class _frigates and _Broadside-class _missile cruisers would be arriving within the next few days.This taskforce could easily capture several Rebel-occupied worlds in the Rim. Admiral Zel could drive the Rebellion from Shola or Ison in a day with the currently assembled fleet and the large contingent of Stormtroopers and Imperial Army personnel. Instead he was landing in a hanger bay to receive his orders for a pointless escort mission to some backwater and meaningless system in the Unknown Regions. However, these orders were from _several _higher authorities including Grand Moff Tarkin, Vice Admiral Thrawn and Grand Vizier Sate Pestage. Each of Admiral Zel's superiors had made it abundantly clear that this was this operation was planned, authorized and ordered by none other than the August Emperor Palpatine himself. That simple fact had ended all discussion. When Tobias had heard Vice Admiral Thrawn relay the message from Grand Vizier Pestage, the Admiral had only a single response.

"As the Emperor wills."

There were only three beings in existence that could question orders from the Emperor and Admiral Zel knew he was not one of them.  
His recollection was interrupted by his shuttle's pilot announcing their arrival.

"Admiral Zel. We have been retrieved by Station Kearney's tractor beam. Touch down will be in four minutes sir."

Tobias Zel nodded in the pilot's direction. "Thank you Lieutenant Seljuk and congratulations on your promotion to flight leader of the 712th squadron's Dorn flight."

The still seated pilot beamed with pride. "You are welcome Admiral Zel. I will not disappoint you."

Tobias Zel nodded sagely. "I'm counting on that Lieutenant."

The elegant _Lambda_ shuttle touched down inside the hanger of Station Kearney and the ramp lowered with the hiss of hydraulics and two steam jets that helped release the built-up heat from the shuttle's systems. Admiral Zel descended the ramp and was greeted by two men.

The first man was wearing a black Imperial navy uniform and cap. He was average height, yet probably no taller than Admiral Zel's 16 year old son. He had grey eyes and short black hair. He appeared to be very youthful for one in his position. The rank insignia on his chest revealed that he was a Moff.

"Welcome to Station Kearney, Admiral Zel. I am Moff Thomas Matale."

The young Moff's voice filled with pride, however there was an edge of unease as well. The unease was no doubt caused by the hooded figure standing to Moff Matale's right.

The hooded figure was tall, but somewhat thin. Admiral Zel knew that this man was a Force-wielder. The enigma's clothes were styled after the Emperor's robes. Admiral Zel realized he must proceed with caution. The Force always inserted uncontrollable variables into a situation. Tobias decided to address this troubling variable.

"Thank you, Moff Matale." Admiral Zel shifted focus to the wild card. "And our associate?"

The Hooded figure stepped forward.

"I am Inquisitor Hijad Tzarik"

Inquisitor Tzarik's voice was undoubtedly human. The shadows created by the hood of the Inquisitor's hood obscured Hijad Tzarik's facial figures.

Admiral Zel bowed his head politely. "I am Admiral Tobias Zel. Shall we grab a bite to eat before we begin the briefing on our mission from our most august Emperor?"

Thomas Matale stood taller. "We can afford to enjoy a meal. The preparations for the mission are already three standard days ahead of schedule."

Inquisitor Tzarik nodded slightly. "Very well."

The Inquisitor's voice was a wellspring of barely controlled contempt and anger.

Victory Star Destroyer, _Raven_

Aleksei Jakari nodded to the Lieutenant who had delivered the readiness report from the missile crews. The reports were very good. The young captain thanked his crewman and walked to the viewports of the Star Destroyer's bridge. Aleksei was anxious to begin this assignment. However, Admiral Zel and Moff Thomas Matale had decided to delay the departure for another day. Evidently, the _Acclamator-II_ frigate _Solace_ had been delayed by an engagement with a small pirate group near the graveyard of Ossus. Captain Jakari shifted his weight. He was uncomfortable and made no attempt to hide his uneasy.

Aleksei's executive officer, Commander Gregory Borya approached Captain Jakari.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Captain Jakari turned and nodded "I'm fine. Just anxious to get underway."

Commander Borya sighed slightly. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

Aleksei gave an uneasy smile. "Granted."

"Alek, don't feed me a load of bantha fodder. What is really bothering you?"

Aleksei smiled. "Walk with me."

Gregory bowed his head slightly and followed his captain into the wardroom. The Executive Officer watched as his captain paced.

"Well?"

Aleksei grimaced. "I can't escape this feeling, this… whisper on the edge of perception that everything is about to change."

Gregory feigned a smile. "You worry too much Aleksei. Things will change, for the better. You need to cheer up, for no reason other than to keep the morale of the men up."

Captain Jakari knew that Commander Borya was right. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Well, someone has to keep this vessel from falling to pieces."

Surface of Yaga Minor

Ry Vaan sat with arms crossed in the back of the large room that the spacers had gathered. He never expected this many of the assembled smugglers and freight runners to actually shown up. The only time he had heard of this many independent spacers teaming up was at the Battle of Nar Shaddaa. Ry Vaan was shaken from his recollections and thoughts by his first mate/wife Alessia.

"You alright? For a second I could have sworn you had entered a Jedi trance or something."

Ry Vaan laughed. "I'm fine. Where's Gren? If we don't get this meeting underway, the Imps'll head out and leave us here."

Gren Daik walked over. "Ain't that the truth."

Ry Vaan rolled his neck. "Well, let's get this over with." The spacer stood up on a chair and raised his voice. "Hey! Listen up!"

The collection of spacers turned and faced the speaker. Ry Vaan smiled broadly.

"Now that I have you attention. We called you here because all of us are following that colonial expedition. You've all dealt with the Imps. They'll run rough-shod over us if we don't stick together. I'm not suggesting a permanent alliance, but temporary cooperation."

A Falleen female spoke up first. "How long is this proposed alliance going to last?"

Gren Daik took a small step forward. "As long as the mission is ongoing."

A male Duros piped in next. "Will we have to follow the orders of the Imperials?"

Ry Vaan shook his head. "No. This isn't a formal arrangement. What we are proposing is joint negotiating organization."

The Falleen cocked her head to the side. "After this job is over, we can end this agreement?"

Alessia smiled warmly. "Of course."

The Falleen female smirked. "Well, I'm in, at least until this job is over."

The crowd of smugglers and freight runners murmured agreements in dozens of languages. Ry Vaan turned to Alessia and Gren Daik and smiled. This meeting actually worked. Ry Vaan's smile was a mask for a tinge of unease. This meeting came to an agreement way to fast.

Orbit of Yaga Minor

Tobias Zel stared out the armored and shielded viewport of the _Imperial_-_class _Star Destroyer _Sølvdrage_ at the assembled fleet. Most of the fleet consisted of old _Acclamator-II_ class frigates, _Carrack-_class light cruisers and _Tartan_-class Patrol cruisers. The view from the bridge was dominated by three other _Imperial_ Star Destroyers and several _Lucrehulk_-class assault freighters. The manifest listed nearly 120 warships. The civilian ships included dozens of heavy and assault freighters, an Ithorian Herdship and several hyperspace capable private fighters. Admiral Tobias Zel lamented that this fleet wasn't being sent to assist the Death Star in the search for the Rebellion.

It was time to begin this exercise in wasted time. "Captain Sanoit, inform the fleet we will be departing for waypoint Auer as soon as all ships have the coordinates entered into their navicomputers."

Captain Sanoit gives a quick military bow. "Yes sir."

Captain Sanoit turned and walked towards the communications station. Tobias Zel sighed and walked forward and resumed his viewing of the fleet. Admiral Zel silently lamented the coming mission. Captain Zev Seldi activated his communication unit and contacted the _Sølvdrage_ that the _Draconis_ was ready to make the jump to hyperspace. The short reply revealed the fact that the fleet was responding quickly to orders given by Admiral Zel. Many of the officers commanding ships in this fleet were veterans of the Clone Wars. They knew the need for prompt communication and fleet coordination. Within minutes, all the ships including the civilian freighters had reported that their navicomputers had the coordinates for the 1st waypoint.

Admiral Zel let out a deep breath and stood up straighter. It was time to depart for the Unknown Regions. He turned quickly to his helm officer and snapped an order.

"All ships are to enter hyperspace on my mark…" There was a long moment where there was no sound or activity. "Engage."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER I: THE FALLEN AND THE MERGED

Waypoint Aeur, Unknown Regions

The swirling vortex of hyperspace faded and the starfield of real-space returned as the Imperial and civilian ships reached the first of four waypoints on their journey. The Imperial ships were arranged in a formation commonly referred to the 'Bantha Herd'. Warships formed a defensive ring around the colony ships, civilian vessels and a lone Ithorian Herdship. 'Bantha Herd' formations had existed since the earliest days of space-faring civilization, predating even the Old Republic. Precious little knowledge existed about Pre-Republic Galactic civilization, despite the existence of computers and other electronic databases. The mystery of why so many civilizations from the ancient times had vanished was something that had always fascinated the historian in Captain Jakari. History progressed in a stream of cycles. The cycles that dominated the flow of history rarely encountered a discovery or stimulus that fundamentally alters the march of historical cycles. However, such discoveries and stimulus were required by the universe to renew herself.

Captain Jakari walked slowly towards his personal quarters. The room was shrouded in darkness and shadow. The shadows transformed the quarters into an unrecognizable collection of items. The details of a picture of Aleksei standing with his father upon his graduation from the Cardia military academy seemingly blurred. The shadows clouded everything. Alek never found comfort in the shadows. He reached over and found the switch for the lights. The light flowed forth and the shadows retreated to a handful of places the light could not reach. Light brought forth the details of the room. The light brought comfort. Aleksei breathed out deeply and let his emotions and concerns melt away. In this moment, Captain Jakari's horizons expanded. He could _connect_ with the entire ship. Beyond his ship, Jakari could perceive several bright spots through out the fleet. He also felt a shroud in this new expanded existence that clouded an area of the fleet. Suddenly, he experienced the sensation of a knife slicing through the fabric or reality. The approaching echo created literal pain in Aleksei. The young captain fell to his knees as wave upon wave of disruption assaulted his being.

Admiral Zel leaned forward and stared at the sensor readout. Tobias grimaced and could see the confusion and worry on the ensign manning the station. Ensign Tyson was running through every possible sensor configuration and even attempting several user-created settings. The ensign let out a sigh as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"Sir, there is some kind of sensor ghost approaching rapidly and I've attempted every conceivable type of sensor sweep I could think of. I've even attempted a subspace scan. No matter what I do, I fail to get a concrete reading. I'm sorry sir."

Admiral Zel stood straighter and adjusted his jacket.

"There is nothing to apologize for ensign. Continue your valiant attempts. I will contact the other commanders and see if they have had any success in getting a solid sensor reading on this sensor anomaly."

Ensign Tyson stood and saluted sharply. "Aye sir."

Ensign Tyson quickly returned to his station and revived his attempts to secure a useable sensor reading. Admiral Zel nodded and faced a Lieutenant standing to his left. The Lieutenant was an enlisted man, not an academy trained officer. Admiral Zel crossed his arms and let out a deep breath. The enlisted lieutenant shifted quietly before speaking.

"Admiral Zel, sir. As ordered, the other ships have been contacted. The fleet has responded with similar reports. None of their sensors can lock down this sensor ghost. The only point of agreement is that the anomaly is not a fleet."

The lieutenant finished his quick report and stood silently at attention. The fear of Darth Vader was rampant in the fleet and this officer was evidence of the Dark Lord's dread reputation being applied to all aspects of the Imperial Navy. Tobias Zel knew he had to establish trust with his crew. The Admiral smiled warmly and nodded.

"Excellent, Lieutenant. Contact the fleet and relay orders to continue scanning this anomaly. We need to find a route to escape the gravity well projected by this… echo."

The hesitation before the word echo was not lost on the lieutenant. The lieutenant's fear subsided, but did not vanish as he saluted his commanding officer.

"At once sir."

The lieutenant turned and headed for a communications station. Admiral Zel continued to pace around the bridge of his Star Destroyer. This situation was confounding! An entire fleet was trapped in a gravity well that shouldn't exist. Strangest of all, the gravity and spatial distortions seemed to come in waves. Tobias Zel wished he could cause the distortions to dissipate through his will projecting itself upon reality. Reality, however, rejected Tobias Zel's wishes in a fury incapable of being matched by the ships at his command. Torrents of energy suddenly lanced from nothingness. Red and yellow discharges streaked among the fleet. The _Dreadnaught_-heavy cruiser _Lyshao _was struck by a discharge of energy that was easily 500 meters wide. Admiral Zel instinctively ducked lower even as his mind reminded of the futility of the action. Suddenly, pain wracked his body as his wind left him. _There were 16,000 soldiers on that ship!_ The realization of the loss of life was devastating. In this moment he was thankful he could not touch the Force. A memory of Jedi General Elise Mai writhing in physical and mental anguish at the Battle of Yag'Dul as the Separatist hypervelocity cannons shredded _Acclamator_ after _Acclamator_. One hundred thousand soldiers had never made it to the surface of the planet. The horror that this situation could turn the disaster at Yag'Dul into a mockery of death seized him. Tobias Zel quickly fell back on his training and ordered evasive maneuvers and damage control teams on standby. As Tobias was screaming for helm to enter into a maneuver that could only be described as utterly desperate, the entire ship was engulfed in a bright yellow glow.

Unknown Sector, Unknown System

The YT-1930 light freighter drifted listlessly in space. _Onyx Caretaker_ was scarred by the energy discharges from the storm. Inside the disabled private vessel, Ry Vaan leaned over a terminal feverously trying to get engines and other systems back online. The majority of the ship's systems had gone off-line when the safeties detected the obscene amounts of energy outside the ship. But the energy was _outside_ the ship, the levels of power to cause the safeties inside the ship to switch on had to have been insane! What the hell had happened out there? Ry Vaan entered a command into the console and prayed that this one actually turned something back on.

Ry turned to face the centrally located cockpit and shouted to Alessia. "Did sensors come back on?"

Alessia's voice responded quickly. "Sensors _and_ communications! Sometimes I think I love you!"

Ry smiled warmly.

"Love _me_? Why would you do that? I'm going back to the engine room. Could you see if you can reach someone on the comm.?"

Alessia and Ry Vaan had a very 'informal' marriage. He wouldn't change a thing about his life with Alessia. However, he would change the current situation with his ship. He needed to get sublight and hyperdrive back on.

Alessia's enthusiasm and warmth was comforting. "Aye sir. Now move your ass! I want to fly not float!"

Ry gave a mock salute. "Yes _ma'am_. Would you like me to bring you some stimcaf while I'm back there, master?"

"Oh shut up, you!"

Victory Star Destroyer Raven

The echoes were maddening. Thousands of voices had screamed out in terror during the energy storm. Aleksei opened his eyes slowly and realized he was lying in the _Raven_'s infirmary. He sat up and looked around the room. It was nearly empty. The doctor strode across the room with a datapad in hand. There was worry written all over his face.

Aleksei greeted him. "I pray I was the only crewman to be here because of the storm?"

The doctor nodded. "You were the only one that had to stay this long. There were a few minor cuts and bruises. You, however, were unconscious for eight hours."

Aleksei sat up and took a several deep breaths. "Do I have medical clearance to return to duty?" Aleksei watched as the doctor debated within himself.

Finally, the doctor let out a deep sigh. "There _isn't_ anything wrong with you that I can determine. You have medical release, but don't push yourself."

Aleksei turned and left the infirmary. Physically he was fine. However, the doctor could not feel the echoes that had just recently begun to dissipate. Captain Jakari returned to his quarters and changed into a new uniform and headed to the bridge. Aleksei strode on to the bridge and was greeted by Commander Borya.

"Captain, it is good to see you up and about again. We are in a peculiar situation."

Aleksei walked towards a sensor station and realized that the star charts weren't synching with the readings. "I seem to have found it."

Commander Borya shook his head, a combination of confusion and exhaustion.

"Our sensors just came back up an hour ago. Contact with a large part of the fleet has been severed. We have visual and communications contract with the _Unforgiving_, _Day of Night_, _In Service Bound, Black Dawn_, _Sanction, Savant, Echo, Bare Truth, Honorable, Enduring, Agility, Chapterhouse, Portrait, Falcon, Calico _and _Kiln-48_. There are also two colonial vessels and a Lucrehulk assault freighter at the edge of system."

Aleksei keyed through the recent sensor and communication logs. There were weak hyperwave transmissions at an unknown distance. Long range scans were detecting subspace transmission on an abnormally high level. Captain Jakari pulled his attention away from the sensor station and faced his executive officer.

"This is extremely troubling, Commander Borya. I'll contact the other commanders. I need you to have a damage report prepared within the hour. Then you need to get some rest."

Commander Borya snapped to attention and saluted with precision. "Aye sir."

Carter's World, System N1-34c, Federation-Cardassian Demilitarized Zone

Leto Martin shook as he reread the sensor readings in front of him. An enormous unknown fleet had just _materialized_ at the edge of the system. It was if some trickster deity had just transported a battle group of unfathomable power at the edge of this supposedly safe system. The Unknowns didn't have a single ship smaller than 300 meters and every single one was actively scanning! Fear took hold of the young Maquis and quickly and nervously opened and shut his hands. The only distant glimmer of solace was the fact that the Unknown battle group was not the hated Cardassians. Leto's attention returned to his console. The Maquis facility remained hidden. His fear was consuming him. The young human idealist tried to fight the wellspring of panic within him. His superiors. They had to know. Leto skittishly tapped in the inter-base communications command and called for the Commander. Leto knew that she would not like to be woken up less than two hours after returning from a raid, but…but she had to know.

Leto let out a deep sigh, a futile effort at pushing out his fear. "Commander Ro…I, we have a situation that needs your immediate attention."

The young Maquis could swear he heard a near feral growl on the other end of the subspace radio.

"Corporal. I haven't slept in over thirty-six hours."

"This, coincidently, is the number of what appears to be small one-man fighters entering the system."

Leto grimaced as he heard the gasp of surprise and the ruffling of bedsheets on the other end of the connection.

"There are more sensor contacts aren't there…" The reply was not a question. It was a statement overflowing with nervousness.

Leto nodded, even though the movement would remain unseen.

"Yes ma'am. There are several hundred of the small fighters and twenty capital ships in a holding pattern at the edge of the system."

Commander Ro Laren grimaced in the dark of her quarters. "Is the fleet Cardassian?"

The subordinate Maquis sighed loudly.

"That is the only good news at the moment. The fleet is not Cardassian. Hell, this fleet doesn't resemble anything else in the galaxy. Including the Borg."

_Thank God_. Ro Laren stared at the celing. Sleep would have to wait another few hours.

"I coming up to the command center. Contact the other Maquis leaders. They'll want to know about this."

_Would they? This fleet could either be our salvation or our damnation. I could be destroying us._ Ro Laren's doubt clawed at her. Slowly, the Bajoran rose from her bed and walked towards her meager personal wardrobe. Ro covered her mouth in shock as she realized she was whispering a prayer to the Prophets. She hadn't said the Prayer of Subsistence in over a dozen Federation Standard Years. The claws of her fear grew sharper.

Victory Star Destroyer _Raven_

The protocol droid poured a glass of caf in typical droid mechanical silent precision. The Imperial commanding officers were sitting around the conference table of Captain Jakari's ward room in contemplative silence. Aleksei looked over to Balit and nodded. Aleksei sat up straight and smiled warmly. 

"Well, comrades, I believe we are caught between Kessel and the Maw. I have invited _all_ of you here to discuss what course of action that will be taken. All of us have seen the same sensor readings. The rest of the fleet _is _out there. Unfortunately, we cannot link up with Admiral Zel because, I have come to believe, we are no longer in our Galaxy."

Shock and confusion ran through a large number of the commanding officers. Aleksei knew that the emphasis placed on certain key words was initiating thought processes that would allow for a quick decision. Whether the thought processes were the correct one or not would be the question.

Captain Darius Falion of the _Vindicator-class; Immobilizer-418 subclass _interdictor,_ Chapterhouse_ put down his cup of caf with an excessive amount of violence and practically shouted at the assembled group.

"Another galaxy? You're mad! That is impossible!"

Balit Hesh closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You've seen the same sensor readings we all have. If we were in our Galaxy we would have already linked up with an Imperial Navy unit and established contact with the rest of the fleet. We're barely able to _detect_ the other ships in the fleet, but they are out there! Again, our navicomputers refuse to even **compute** a jump solution because of the discrepancies between our star carts and the available sensor data."

Lt. Commander Richard Markin of the _In Service Bound_ spoke up next.

"If the other ships are out there, we still have hope. Linking up with the main body of the battle group is our best and only chance of returning home. I believe that finding localized star charts and reestablishing contact with Admiral Zel."

Aleksei hid his mental response well. _A commander that is the embodiment of his vessel's name? A very rare thing indeed._

Captain Usat Cooper crossed his arms. "Where do you propose we procure an accurate star map?

"I may have an answer." T

he assembled military captains turned their attention to the civilian captain who had made the suggestion. The source of the voice was a blue-skinned, red eyed Chiss. The Civilian Captain of the _Colonial Vessel Besh-1138_ sat in a relaxed position with his fingers interlocked. His eyes were thin slits of red. Balit Hesh found his appearance strikingly and disturbingly similar to Vice Admiral Thrawn.

Commander Tyler Naj took a sip of his caf and smirked arrogantly at the Chiss Captain. "What would you suggest?"

Mitth'adi'uson fully opened his eyes for the first time in the meeting.

"As I civilian, am I allowed to see the sensor logs from the military vessels? The sensors of my ship are no where near as precise as the military's sensors. However, I have detected an area of increased subspace transmissions from the fourth planet of this system. It is possible, that this…hub could contain information that could aid us."

Commander Michael Zhan nodded and crossed his arms. "The _Portrait_ has detected this region of increased subspace activity as well."

Captain Jakari centered himself and expanded his perceptions. The planet was populated. Populated by fearful individuals. It was a dark feeling, a cold feeling. The fear that radiated from that planet forced Aleksei to ensure that the Battle Group take necessary precautions.

Signs of life?"

Commander Michael Zhan nodded slowly. "Several. Whoever is there is using heavy subspace jamming in attempt to mask their presence, sir."

Captain Falion snorted. "Hyperwave-based ECM?"

Lt. Commander Markin gestured broadly. "None, sir. I will be the first to admit that the sensor package on the _In Service Bound_ is nearly outdated."

Civilian Captain Mitth'adi'uson closed his eyes in thought again. "If they had hyperwave jamming, we would have already confirmed and removed the source of the jamming."

Captain Falion begrudgingly conceded that the civilian was correct. "True. I suggest that we immediately move to seize this hub."

Captain Jakari emphatically disagreed. "No. We do not need to create enemies in this place!"

Captain Falion practically leapt out of his chair and growled at Captain Jakari. "What do you suggest? Negotiation? Bartering? Weakness!"

Balit Hesh motioned for calm.

"Gentlemen! This bickering is pointless! I agree with Captain Jakari, but I am willing to compromise. I propose that this battle group enter the system and attempt to establish communication. If our requests are rejected or if the time required to successfully gather the data we need exceeds a reasonable amount, we will use any means necessary to get what we want."

Many of the assembled officers voiced their agreement with Balit's brief proposal. Aleksei breathed out deeply as he allowed his perception to retreat inwards. Captain Falion grimaced at the same time. "Fine. We will make _contact_. I hope that you know what you are doing, _Captain_."

Unknown Sector, Unknown System

Admiral Zel returned the salute of Captain Ladon and disabled the holonet receiver. Captain Atton Sanoit approached his direct superior and waited as the Admiral turned around. The Admiral was as exhausted as every other Imperial Naval personnel.

"Captain, I pray you have good news." The voice of the Admiral was forlorn.

Captain Sanoit nodded.

"For the first time since the storm sir, I do. We have confirmed that the three missing colonial vessels are still out there. The _Wyvern_ has just transmitted a signal to the _Draconis_. Captain Tai-Shuen and Captain Seldi are waiting to communicate with you sir."

Admiral Zel smiled broadly and warmly through the fatigue. "Excellent! Before I speak with the good captains, what have are scouts reported about this system?"

Atton Sanoit stood straighter as he returned his Admiral's smile.

"A treasure trove. The system has two inhabitable planets and two inhabitable moons. Also, the spacer rabble has reported that the 6th Orbital possibly has a higher Tibana gas concentration than Bespin."

Admiral Zel rubbed his hands together greedily. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Captain, you have exceeded even my highest expectations. There will be a glowing commendation on your service record for this. Now, get some rest. I will handle this situation for awhile longer."

Captain Sanoit started to recommend that the admiral also get some rest, but decided to simply follow orders. Sleep beckoned like a siren's song. "Thank you sir."

Admiral Zel saluted his executive officer and smiled inwardly as the gesture was quickly and perfectly returned despite the obvious fatigue in the younger officer. Atton was a loyal and capable officer and was undoubtedly on the short list for a promotion to Admiral. However, such rewards were to be delayed until the small fleet could regroup and discover a way to return home. The first step towards that beautiful goal was getting his meager forces together. Several of the colonial vessels were assumed to be with the missing fleet elements. This was a situation unheard of. Admiral Zel's only hope came from the officer core serving on this mission. Captains Seldi, Sanoit, Tai-Shuen and the others were extremely capable. In fact, part of Tobias was relieved that Captain Seldi was leading one of the missing groups, now dubbed '_Fleet Group Draconis_'. Captain Seldi was a top-tier commander. The loyalty and considerable experience possessed increased Admiral Zel's own confidence. Quickly keying in a series of commands, Admiral Zel took his position in front of the holonet receiver as the grey holograms of Captain Zev Seldi and Captain Tai-Shuen materialized. The two subordinate officers saluted and Admiral Zel promptly returned the salute.

"Captain Seldi, Captain Tai-Shuen. Let me be the first to commend you on your loyalty."

Admiral Zel knew he had to make sure that he kept the loyalty of these captains. Tobias Zel was no fool. He had heard the calls from some officers to establish mini-empires because of the hopelessness of their situation.

A broad grin appeared on Captain Seldi's face.

"Let me thank _you_, Admiral. However, there are important matters which I must bring to your attention. We have made contact with a collection of sapient species. According to our translation droids, two of the species speak rare dialects of two known languages. I am preparing to open negotiations for star maps and intelligence data."

Captain Seldi continued and outlined his estimations on this coalition's capabilities and level of technology. The estimates were less than impressive.

Captain Tai-Shuen gasped with a strange combination of disgust and humor. "You could take that entire territory with an _Acclamator_ and two _Tartans_!"

Admiral Zel nodded sagely. "An interesting proposition. Carry on. We have no way of knowing how long we will remain in this area of the universe. Having a secure and established economic base will be a boon of immeasurable importance."

Captain Seldi stood straighter. "Of course sir. Sir, if I may humbly ask about the fate of the fleet…"

Admiral Zel smiled. "Surprisingly, captain, the situation is not as bad as we were led to believe. We lost none of the _Imperial_ Star Destroyers and we are attempting to contact the only remaining isolated fleet element. Once we have made contact with _Fleet Element Unforgiving_, all ships military and colonial will be accounted for."

Captain Seldi was visibly relieved. "Excellent news sir. Are there any detailed orders I should be aware of?" Admiral pondered for a moment all possible contingencies. He quickly realized that the capable captain of the _Draconis _had already prepared for all realistic scenarios and even some scenarios that up until a standard day ago would have been deemed completely impossible.

"Only one, captain. I wish to be informed of your Fleet Element's situation and progress in your efforts to bring this alien coalition under the command of the New Order. Carry on Captain Seldi."

Captain Seldi snapped to attention. "Aye sir. _Fleet Element Draconis_ will report on our situation and progress every 12 standard hours."

Admiral Zel returned the salute as the holonet transmission from the _Draconis_ fizzled out. Tobias promptly turned his attention to Captain Tai-Shuen.

"Captain, have you been able to confirm the sensor readings detected by the _Kilgore?_"

Captain Tai-Shuen's narrow eyes narrowed further. "Aye, admiral. There can be no doubt. The sensor contact is a large ship using some unknown form of sub-space based propulsion. We estimate that the contact will arrive within the next 16 hours."

Admiral Zel took a calming breath. Sixteen hours was more than enough time to make defensive preparations.

"Very good. Inform the Colonial Vessels and the Lucrehulk_-class assault freighters_ to enter the system's interior. Send the _Tartans _and _Carracks_ to defend the civilian ships. I want the fleet in a defensive stature capable of defending the system to the best of our limited capacity in six hours. Maximum fighter patrols."

"Aye sir… Permission to speak freely?"

Captain Tai-Shuen's response was puzzling. Olich was generally a cautious officer who rarely questioned or even considered questioning orders. This sudden change intrigued the admiral.

"Granted, Captain Tai-Shuen."

Captain Tai-Shuen sighed. "Sir, why don't we send a few ships and an Interdictor to intercept this vessel and determine its intentions? Waiting here for an attack has the potential to be a disaster."

Admiral Zel was impressed. Olich Tai-Shuen was not known for aggression, and under the circumstances a simple search and destroy mission was incredibly aggressive action. However, he could not argue with the captain's logic. Until they had established a secure foothold in the galaxy, their current location could not be compromised.

"Very well. Gather a small force. You may led the assault. Depart quickly and good luck."

The commanding officer of the _Wyvern_ practically beamed.

"Aye sir. I will not disappoint you."

Olich quickly saluted and the transmission ended. Admiral Zel knew that he had forgotten to order Captain Tai-Shuen to inform him of the ships he would be taking. Tobias wasn't worried about any of his _Imperial_ Star Destroyer captains. He was worried, however, about his own fatigue. Captain Sanoit was no doubt asleep or almost asleep. He knew that he had to keep functioning for a few more hours.

Deep Space Nine, United Federation of Planets Space Station; Bajoran Protectorate

Jadzia Dax tapped at her LCARS console in a state of fatigue fused with confusion and frustration. The unknown signals were increasing and many of the most powerful signals were concentrated in the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone. Were the Cardassians testing a new weapon or sensor package? What of the Maquis? The signals were in no way connected to the realm of subspace. Almost all technology in the Milky Way was based off subspace principles. Even the Borg and Dominion used subspace technology. Jadzia Dax, as a Trill Symbiote host, could call upon the collective memories of the Dax Symbiote. Jadzia's eyes closed as she slipped into the river of memories and experiences of Dax. She found nothing that could explain these readings. As her brown eyes opened, her old friend, mentor, ward, subordinate and commanding officer Benjamin Sisko was standing with arms crossed in front of her.

"Something wrong Old Man?" Commander Sisko gave a warm, bright smile.

Jadzia had known Benjamin personally for five years, but the Dax Symbiote had known Sisko for almost thirty years. The bond between Jadzia Dax and Commander Sisko was a strange Father/Son/Big Brother/Little Sister relationship. They could be completely honest with each other.

"Actually, sir, there is something wrong. Remember those weak sensor readings we detected about nine hours ago?"

Benjamin's smile weakened, but was still warm and inviting. "Yes, what about them?"

Jadzia sighed and ran her hands through long brown hair. "They are increasing in strength and number. The most troubling thing is the location and properties."

"What about them?" Benjamin's smile continued to weaken and his eyes narrowed.

"Nearly ninety percent of the signals are _not_ subspace based. Worse, the strongest signals are coming from the Cardassian DMZ."

Commander Sisko's smile disappeared. "Are these signals of Cardassian origin?"

Lt. Dax shook her head tiredly. "No idea. Chief O'Brien is working that angle. He has more experience dealing with Cardassians than I do, even with the combined knowledge of the Dax Symbiote…"

Commander Sisko nodded. "All right. Get some rest Dax." Dax returned the nod and left ops. Commander Sisko turned his attention to Chief O'Brien. "Chief, bring me up to speed."

Chief Miles O'Brien smiled as he shook his head.

"Aye sir. Dax told you about the basics about these signals, there not subspace based and the like. While she was trying to locate the source, I was looking at the signals itself and I can tell you two things for sure."

"All right. Go ahead." Benjamin was not being comforted by the chief's uncertainty.

"Whatever created this signal is more advanced than anything else in the galaxy by several magnitudes. Also, the encryption is impressive. I've spent the last three hours trying to break it. I thought I had success after about an hour and a half. I only broke the first of twenty three levels of encryption and the ciphers are getting more complex. The computing power allotted to me can't handle the job."

Commander Sisko was beginning to feel tendrils of worry and anxiety creeping up his neck. "Is the signal Cardassian?"

Chief O'Brien smiled weakly. "That's the good news. The Cardies don't have the capacity to generate these type of signals and transmit them at the distances these transmission are being sent."

Commander Sisko breathed deeply. "How far?"

"Somewhere near the Galactic Core."

"Starfleet has to know about this. I'll contact Earth. Chief, I want a report on this signal as soon as possible."

Chief O'Brien nodded. "Aye sir." Commander Sisko was not looking forward to this communiqué to Starfleet Command.

Carter's World, System N1-34c, Cardassian-Federation Demilitarized Zone

Commander Ro Laren awoke with a start as someone shook her. She looked up and saw a very grim Cal Hudson. The worry, no terror, was overwhelming. Ro sat up straight and frowned. The air in the command post was thick with fear and anxiety.

"Sorry, sir…What, what is going on?" The fatigue was _not_ making her sound capable or useful. The Bajoran woman feared being useless and marginalized more than anything.

Commander Hudson attempted to call upon his courage, but could only find bravado. "We are being hailed by the fleet you detected earlier. Damn our luck! Representatives of the three largest Maquis factions are here discussing plans to move towards total independence. And now this."

Ro Laren could only stare at her commander. "Have we responded?"

Cal Hudson looked away. "No, not yet. We're trying to reroute their communications through a holodeck."

Ro Laren's surprise was evident. "Wha…Why would we do that!"

Commander Hudson's patience had reached its breaking point under the strain of the situation. "Because we've tried everything else!"

Laren lowered her eyes and sighed. "Sorry sir. Perhaps we should head to the holodeck and see if we can make contact."

Cal Hudson smiled. "It's alright. Let's go."

Aleksei Jakari turned to face the holograms of the commanding officers in the small unit now known as _Fleet Element Unforgiving_. The main body of the fleet had just made contact with Balit and now the commanding officer was briefing the rest of the Fleet Element on the situation.

"Admiral Zel has been informed of our attempts at communications. He has relayed orders that we are to proceed with the utmost caution. I am…" He paused as his hologram appeared to punch in several keys on a console. "transmitting the report prepared by Captain Sanoit of the _Sølvdrage_."

The report transmitted by Captain Hesh outlined the situation of the fleet's primary element, the efforts of Captain Seldi to open negotiations with the as-yet-unnamed alien coalition and the system being secured for use as a temporary colony. For all the chaos of the Tempest that had brought them to this unknown galaxy, the cost in personnel and materiel was minimal. The boost in morale among the crews of _FEU_ was tangible.

Captain Hosak Kun excitement was not easily contained like his military counterparts.

"Excellent! That is the best news I've heard since we departed from Yaga Minor!"

The assembled commanders smiled. Aleksei was surprised to see that even Captain Falion was grinning broadly. After the argument the day before, part of Aleksei doubted he could even smile at all.

Captain Jakari realized that Commander Borya was approaching from behind and turned to face him. "Yes Commander?"

Commander Borya gave a quick military bow and looked his commanding officer in the eyes.

"Sir, we have made contact with the subspace communication hub."

There was almost no hint of apprehension in the Commander's voice, but Aleksei Jakari managed to pick up on it.

"Sir…" Gregory paused for the faintest moment and the holograms of the other commanding officers inched closer to their holonet transmitters. "The operators of the communications hub are human."

The eyes of everyone within earshot of the stunning announcement went wide. The holograms of Commander Tyler Naj and Captain Usat Cooper glanced at each other in shocked confusion.

Balit Hesh was the first to recover and took a quick, sharp breath before speaking.

"I will report this development immediately. Aleksei, you can't keep the operators waiting! Good luck Gentlemen." Balit's hologram winked out as the other commander's holograms nodded and faded.

Aleksei suddenly felt very nervous, yet excitement tugged at the back of his mind. _Humans! Here? This could be a miracle!_ The Imperial captain closed his eyes and took several carefully timed breaths and found his center. It was time to begin this momumentous event. Captain Jakari motioned a 3P0-type translation droid over to his position. The droid shuffled over to the captain and bowed in the typical mechanical nature expected of a droid. Aleksei collected himself and stepped in front of the communication transceiver. _For the Empire._

Carter's World, System N1-34c, Federation-Cardassian Demilitarized Zone

Cal Hudson stood in complete silence as he stared at the figures that appeared in front of him. A spindly humanoid robot stood straight and practically gleamed. The 'eyes' of the robot glowed with a cool orange light. A small slot in the general location of a mouth on most humanoids was the only other feature on the head unit. The droids body was painted an interesting shade of black. Clearly, this mechanical creation was a mass-produced model. That observation was overshadowed by the organic being standing next to the android. He was human. There was no mistaking it. The human was wearing a simple khaki military uniform consisting of a simple tunic and a pair of slacks. On the man's left chest was what Cal Hudson assumed was a rank insignia. The insignia was consisted of two rows of colored squares on a silver bar. The top bar on this particular officer was red, with the bottom bar consisting of three blue pegs. The person wearing the uniform was a well kept, handsome person. Cal wagered the officer was in his thirties. The officer glanced at the assembled Maquis with piercing brown eyes. The Maquis commander took a deep breath and decided to open these negotiations.

"Greetings. I am Commander Cal Hudson of the Maquis." Cal's instincts told him to demand why these warships had been actively scanning and had come into the system with weapons and shields powered up. The sheer numbers of detected ships and estimated level of firepower suggested that such demands would be suicidal. Commander Hudson waited in the uneasy silence that followed.

"One moment please…" The K-3P0 droid cocked its head in the typical translator method signifying he was attempting to discover the language being spoken. Captain Jakari felt the language was familiar, a relic in more ways than one. The droid's voice shifted from dry and mechanical to almost smug with victory. "Sir, I have translated the language being spoken by the 'Maquis'. It is Tionese, Captain."

Captain Jakari smiled inwardly. He had studied Tionese in his History of Pre-Republic civilizations at the Cardia Military Academy. He wouldn't be able to speak fluently, but his basic understanding of the language placed Aleksei in a favorable position.

"Excellent, I am familiar with this language. However, I want you to continue speaking for the time being."

The droid's photoreceptors brightened. "Of course sir. What shall our response to Commander Cal Hudson be?"

Aleksei smiled. "Open response channel and translate everything I say five seconds after I finish speaking it. I want their responses translated within 3.5 seconds."

An ensign outside the transmitter's visual range entered the commands into the computer. "Channel open, Captain."

Captain Jakari nodded to the droid and turned towards the transmitter and spoke in Galactic Basic. "Greetings, Cal Hudson of the Maquis. I am Captain Aleksei Jakari of His Imperial Majesty's _Victory-class Star Destroyer Raven_. I wish to assure you that the Imperial Navy and Commission for Refugees and Relocation have no hostile intentions against the Maquis. A series of unfortunate events have somehow sent us **extremely** far off course and per Imperial Naval procedures, the active sensor sweeps were necessary to insure the safety of the civilian ships and the Fleet Element."

The five second pause worked as expected. Aleksei felt the anxiety and worry in these Maquis. He was in control whether this mysterious group knew it or not. Cal Hudson and his aides waited patiently for the K-3P0 to finish his translation. A passage from the _Empress Teta Treatise of the Martial Art_ sprang into Aleksei's mind; _The greatest victories are won before the battle awakens._

Ro Laren leaned over and spoke softly to Leto. "Did you understand any of that?" The voice of the officer was smooth and sounded aristocratic in Laren's ears. Leto answered first with a whistle.

"I actually understood some of that! I heard Cal's name, Maquis and Aleksei! That guy has an old Terran name."

Ro nodded, she had heard the same thing. "Could this fleet be from the Federation?"

Leto gave a dismissive grunt. "Not unless it's from a different dimension, Mirror Universe or some other reality like that."

Deep Space Nine, United Federation of Planet's Bajoran Protectorate, Operations Center

Commander Sisko smiled politely as the visage of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Galaxy-class_ heavy-cruiser/explorer _Enterprise_ appeared on his monitor. Benjamin knew that there was absolutely no reason that he should distrust Captain Picard. After all, Picard was nearing living-legend status and was a true Federation Patriot and hero. He was also the man who was once been Locutus of Borg. Locutus had led the Borg at the Massacre of Wolf-359; Sisko could never call it the 'Battle' of Wolf-359.

"Captain Picard, it is a pleasure."

Captain Picard gave a very warm smile.

"Indeed. Starfleet command has informed me of your situation. The _Enterprise _is heading for the DMZ to rendezvous with the _Lagrange_ and the _Potemkin_. Admiral Leyton has ordered that all sensor readings and findings are to be routed through Deep Space 9. Have you managed to discover anything since you contacted Earth?"

Commander Sisko shook his head. "No sir. Chief O'Brien is trying to get through the encryption on the signals we intercepted."

Jean-Luc nodded quickly. "O'Brien is an excellent officer. He'll crack that encryption."

Commander Sisko sat back with the tips of his fingers pressed against each other. "Chief O'Brien has my utmost confidence. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Picard nodded. "Other than the fact that you are exceeding all expectations at your current assignment at Bajor? Nothing yet. As I said earlier, Starfleet has placed you and Deep Space Nine in command of this mission."

Commander Sisko smiled for the first time ever in front of Captain Picard. "Thank you sir. We should keep communications open; there is something about this situation that is very troubling."

Captain Picard's rich voice responded candidly. "I agree completely. The _Enterprise _is on Yellow alert and I've passed on recommendations to the _Lagrange _and _Potemkin_ to do the same until we can ascertain the nature of the signal's origin."

"A wise choice. If things get out of hand, retreat to the station. Starfleet has recently updated our defense systems. We can take anything the Cardassians can throw at us."

"Let us hope it won't come to a military confrontation. We will keep you informed, Picard out."

"Good Luck, captain." Sisko cut the transmission and closed his eyes.

Imperial Star Destroyer _Draconis_, Unknown System

The heavy turbolasers of the _Draconis_ lashed out with an unholy fury at the orbital defenses protecting the planet where the attack against the Xindi Council planet was launched. Captain Zev Seldi had inserted his Fleet Element into a third civil war that had recently erupted between the Xindi. The faction the Imperials had decided to support possessed the primary shipyards, industrial and agricultural worlds. Captain Seldi was nearing an agreement with the Xindi Aquatics, Arboreals, Insectoid and Primates to have the Xindi Expanse become an Imperial protectorate. Ambassadors from the Reptilians, fearful of and prejudiced against humans had stormed out and declared war. The Xindi Council had informed Captain Seldi that the Reptilians had been exiled years before and were seeking to conquer their genetic cousins. Now, the Reptilians were paying for that foolish desire. Captain Seldi stared out at the massacre unfolding outside his massive war ship. It really was a waste. But if the Reptilians wanted to commit suicide, it was not Zev's place to stop them.

Captain Seldi spoke to his first officer without even turning to face him.

"Inform the _Firefox_, _Unyielding_ and _Charioteer_ to commence orbital bombardment of the enemy biological weapons facilities."

The young commander acknowledged his orders and quickly began to contact the ships singled out by Captain Seldi. L'taros, the Xindi Arboreal liaison to Captain Seldi, quietly approached.

"Honored Captain, I am unfamiliar with the technology of the Empire. Will the bombardment be enough to truly remove the scourge of the Reptilian biological weapons?"

Captain Seldi turned and gave a polite military bow.

"Actually, Magister, the bombardment may in fact be overkill. However, if the weapons are as virulent as your intelligence predicts, we can not afford to handle this situation too causally."

Magister L'taros began to respond, but a flash caused him to recoil slightly. He quickly turned to the viewport and his mouth opened wide as explosions rocked the Reptilian fortress world of Usho. Zev Seldi chuckled as L'taros stumbled to the viewport.

"Impressive isn't it?"

Zev Seldi walked over and stood beside the Magister. L'taros took a deep breath and turned to face the Imperial captain. L'taros had doubted the alliance between the Xindi loyalist forces and the Empire at first. No longer. The automated factories producing untold number of hideous Bioweapons were now being cauterized. The Reptilian forces were being routed throughout the Expanse. In this battle alone, seventy-three Reptilian light cruisers and sixteen of their precious dreadnoughts had been obliterated. The planetary defenses, long thought all but invincible, had been eradicated in less than three hours. Magister L'taros of Clan A'kan was a Xindi patriot and had long dreamed of the day when the Xindi could reassert themselves on the galactic stage. Early in his career in the Defense Force, he merely wanted for his people to be a power. As part of the Empire, L'taros believed his people could be of _the_ power. Through the Empire, the Xindi would regain the respect they had lost after their manipulation by the Sphere Builders. L'taros, a stoic being by nature, smiled. Victory was at hand!

Unknown Space, Unknown System

Captain Tai-Shuen stared out into the empty expanse of the void. The small battle group he had managed to scrape together sat at the edge of some nameless system. The Interdictor, _Assail _activated its gravity well generator and took a position in the center of the Fleet Element. The other ships, the _Agincourt_, _Ghania_, _Kilgore_, _Axiom_ and the _Ballard_ were arranged around the _Wyvern_ in a simple defensive posture. Olich would have preferred a more complex ambush situation, but because the fleet had only begun to install the star maps provided by Captain Seldi, prudence was the driving force behind all deployments outside of Enclave.

Captain Tai-Shuen turned to a nearby sensor station and addressed the young crewman operating the console.

"Has our quarry changed course or speed in the past hour?"

The lieutenant shook his head as he continued to track the inbound vessel.

"No sir. Speed and direction have remained constant for the last three hours. They will pass through the Interdictor field in less than one hour."

Captain Tai-Shuen nodded. "Very well." Olich produced a comlink from his belt and activated it. "All ships! This is Captain Tai-Shuen of the _Wyvern_, assume General Quarters! I say again General Quarters!"

The ships in the meager Fleet element responded and quietly began the waiting game. _Fleet Element Wyvern_ seemed to be trapped in a single moment in time.

Suddenly, Captain Wavir Antilles' voice erupted over the comm.

"Gravity Well generators have the incoming vessel! It'll be pulled into real space in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

As Captain Antilles finished his count-down, a massive cubical vessel appeared in the viewports of every Imperial vessel. A young officer touched the comlink in his ear and called for his captain's attention.

"Captain Tai-Shuen, we are being hailed." The lieutenant flipped a switch and the sound of a thousand voices filled the Star Destroyer's bridge.

**"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.**"

The Lieutenant turned in confusion and raised an eyebrow. "Sir, the translation is accurate. How should we respond?"

"Tell them that they can go to hell! Contact all commands! Fire at will!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

Dawn of the New Day

Enclave System, Unnamed Sector

The Imperial Pre-fabricated base sat ominously on the opposite bank of the river where the colonists were beginning to construct the city that would be their capital. This new galaxy seemed as wild and untamed as the planet they had landed on. Nearly every colonist had heard about the campaign being waged by Captain Seldi and the Empire's new allies against an aggressive Reptilian race. Worse, _Fleet Element Unforgiving_ and the 500,000 civilians it was protecting had not yet returned to the safety of the fleet's main body. Nervousness ruled the day, but panic and despair had not yet set in. Tensions were rising, but the Imperial Military was trying to keep order. Nowhere were tensions higher than in the Smuggler 'alliance'. The smugglers had all gathered in one of the small pre-fab buildings on the edge of the 'city'. Ry Vaan sighed as he watched the argument between Xela Ikea and Gejda Zhugg. It took a great deal to get a Duros visibly angry, but the young Falleen female had managed to do so. The 'temporary alliance' had turned into a shouting match of epic proportions. 

Gren Daik had reached his boiling point.

"Everyone, for the love of Mandalore, _Shut up!_"

Surprisingly, the outburst managed to produce the intended effect. Gren let out an exasperated sigh before continuing.

"It seems we have a problem. No one, and I mean _no one_, has any idea where the hell we are. What is known is sketchy at best. I've heard reports of an Imp battle group getting involved in some civil war. I don't know what is going on. Odds are none of you do either."

A Mon Calamari male swiveled his eyes towards Gren. "What are you trying to say, Corellian?"

Ry Vaan nodded at Gren and pushed himself off the wall. "What my fellow Corellian is trying to say is that we should stick together until someone knows what is going on."

Xela Ikea leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Why? This deal has already gone beyond what I agreed to."

"Because we are stronger as a united front, than alone. Do you think the Imperials would just hand out some of the new Star Maps because you politely asked?" The voice that answered was young, barely eighteen if Ry Vaan had to guess. The young man was tall, nearly 1.8 meters. He was clean cut and composed, serene even. What the hell was he doing here?

Xela stood up and crossed her arms angrily. "Listen kid, I _don't care_. I'm just in it for the money."

The kid didn't even blink. His tone remained flat, almost comforting. "Do you really believe that?"

Xela stared darkly at the young man. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"What my Lil' brother means is, do you believe that you stand any chance of getting any form of help from the Imps alone? Well, do you?"

The defender of the young man stepped forward. His head was shaved and he was well built, not as tall as his brother, but still a large human. He, like his brother, was wearing a simple spacer's tunic.

The young Falleen female stood quietly for a moment, obviously deep in thought. Suddenly, she thrust her finger directly at the two young men.

"You're right. However, I won't forget this you ape!"

The human male gave a lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you wound me. However will I live now that someone has called me by the name of my evolutionary forbearers?"

The Falleen female practically hissed. "Sniveling little bastard!"

Obviously, this had gone on long enough. Gren looked at Ry Vaan and shook his head. Gren rolled his eyes as he looked at the argument raging in front of him.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Slowly, the commotion died down and Gren again shook his head. Captain Daik turned his attention to the two young spacers who had challenged the Falleen female. "You two got names?"

The older of the spacer boys rolled his neck as he answered. "Kain Savik." Ry Vaan managed to suppress a chuckle. The kid was arrogant and obviously a fighter-jock or some kind of poser.

"Griso Savik, sir." Ry heard Alessia giggle beside him. She was as surprised as he was to find a polite person in this motley crew.

Ry Vaan wrapped his arm around his wife and whispered. "Just when you thought the universe couldn't get any stranger."

Unnamed system on the Federation Line of Control, Cardassian Demilitarized Zone

The _Enterprise _and the _Lagrange_ orbited the world known as Redoubt on all Federation charts. This system technically didn't exist and was one of several fall-back locations used in times when secrecy or survival was the highest of priorities. The _Galaxy_-class explorer and the _Ambassador_-class heavy cruiser sat quietly in the void, engines silent as the captains of each vessel communicated with each other.

Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the _USS Enterprise_, stood politely as connection was established the older vessel.

"Greetings, Captain Logan. I'm sure Starfleet command has briefed you on the situation."

Captain Logan nodded.

"Likewise, Captain Picard. It is an honor to meet you. Starfleet has indeed briefed me."

Sonya Logan was an attractive woman. Her reddish-brown hair was kept in a medium-length bob-cut. The young captain wore the Starfleet uniform with undeniable grace and poise. Captain Logan had served briefly on the _Enterprise_ as a member of the science division.

Captain Picard crossed his arms. "We will have to proceed with caution. We can't afford to take any actions that could possibly endanger the peace agreement with the Cardassians."

Captain Logan took a deep breath. "Perhaps, we could make use of unmanned probes. The _Lagrange _has eight and, if I remember correctly, the _Enterprise _carries twelve."

Lt. Commander Data, the famous Soong-type android and chief science officer, turned to face Captain Picard. "Captain Logan is correct; we have a dozen unmanned probes ready for launch."

Sonya Logan rested her left hand on her hip. "I believe this is the only way to investigate the anomaly without violating the DMZ."

Captain Picard smiled. "Agreed. I suggest that you head to system N1-33 and launch your probe. The _Enterprise_ will head to Minos Sodhar and launch. From those positions we will be less than 20 minutes away at maximum warp in the event of military confrontation with the Cardassian Union."

Sonya closed her eyes and thought for a second. "Agreed. Those systems are the closest to the anomaly. Should the _Lagrange_ be the one to contact the _Potemkin_?"

Commander Riker leaned forward in his chair and rested his hands on his knees. "That will not be necessary, ma'am. The _Potemkin_ will be contacting Deep Space Nine within the hour. Commander Sisko will relay any information he feels necessary to us."

Captain Picard chuckled. "Benjamin Sisko is a damn fine officer. We have nothing to worry about. Good Luck, _Lagrange_. _Enterprise _out."

The short briefing ended without disagreement and the two Federation ships departed in a flash of light. Destiny's embrace was waiting.

Carter's World, System N1-34c, Federation/Cardassian Demilitarized Zone

Captain Jakari stared across the simple, utilitarian table at the commanders of the various Maquis groups. Aleksei smiled outwardly at the shock evident on the human and near-human faces on the other side of the tables. Inwardly, he regretted this callous manipulation. Several Imperial engineers had set up a triad of holonet units on the Imperial side of the table. Aleksei was no longer the only Imperial official taking an active role in the negations between the Maquis and Empire. Moff Thomas Matale and Admiral Zel had begun to take an active role almost from the moment Balit had reported the startling revelation that the Maquis was made entirely of humans and near-humans and possessed a great deal of knowledge about the 'United Federation of Planets' and the 'Cardassian Union'.

The hologram of Moff Thomas Matale pressed his finger tips together and leaned back in his chair.

"The Empire has considered your request for aid. It is the opinion of the Imperial Navy and Army that your request be granted. As the Emperor's duly appointed Moff, I have the final say on the matter. The Imperial military will grant all reasonable assistance to the Maquis. Conditionally."

The Maquis leaders glanced nervously at each other. Aleksei even heard one of the commanders gulp. The fear was overwhelming. Aleksei could swear that he tasted it.

The first commander to recover was known only as Rebecca. "What condition?"

Admiral Zel smiled warmly; his grey beard gave him an almost grandfatherly appearance. "That the worlds claimed by the Maquis become an Imperial territory."

Moff Matale smiled and quickly added. "With full rights of self rule. Comparable to the condition the Centrality enjoys."

Cal Hudson looked past The Imperial negotiators and looked directly at the pair of Stormtroopers guarding the door. "This… agreement, what are the provisions?"

Thomas Matale gestured with his right hand. "Merely that the military forces of the Maquis be absorbed into the Imperial Army and Navy. Any intelligence networks and assets be shared with COMPNOR and the Imperial Securities Bureau. Also, economic cooperation and integration are an important factor. The Maquis are well established as an economic and regional entity."

Cal looked at Ro Laren and smiled weakly before turning to face the Imperials. "This is a lot to consider. I propose we adjourn for a time, so that the various Maquis worlds can decide whether or not to accept the Empire's gracious offer."

Admiral Zel looked over at Thomas Matale and gestured with his right hand. Aleksei recognized it as an affirmative signal. Thomas Matale grinned and nodded.

"Of course, _commander_. As a gesture of our good faith, the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Draconis_ will be arriving to provide additional security for the meeting. Would the Maquis be opposed to Captain Seldi's crew taking a short shore leave on Carter's World?"

Cal Hudson knew what was happening. The Maquis had traded Cardassian domination for the human domination of the Empire. He didn't like this, but the power of the Empire left no choice. He had to agree.

"Of course. We would be honored."

He felt like Janus, the two faced God of Doors when speaking with the Imperials. His dream of an independent Maquis nation was dying. A return to the Federation of James T. Kirk and Christopher Pike would be stillborn. Instead, the Maquis would be part of an Empire ruled by proxies of an Emperor he would never see. Part of him wanted to weep, to mourn the death of his dream. He looked to Ro Laren in the hopes that she was experiencing the same sense of loss that he was. His hope was shattered when she saw the _glee_ in Ro Laren's eyes. He was alone.

Thomas Matale smiled and lifted his head higher in triumph. "Excellent. The _Draconis_ will arrive in system within eight standard hours."

Cal Hudson fought back his desire to declare his hatred for what he _sensed_ in the Empire. Instead he gave his warmest smile. "We can't wait to welcome them to Carter's World."

_Victory-class Star Destroyer Raven_

Aleksei Jakari strode onto the bridge of his, no the Emperor's, Star Destroyer utterly disgusted with the events he had participated in. He had forced a group of people to exchange one set of overlords for another. Then his thoughts transferred to memories and realizations of home. He was serving a regime that had overthrown a legitimate government that had been _the_ guiding light of civilization for 25,000 years. 'His' Emperor had ordered the extinction of a noble order, the Jedi Order. Why was he doing this? His thoughts on the Jedi Order forced his mind to acknowledge a terrible possibility. He might be Force Sensitive. If COMPNOR found out, he would either be killed outright or forced to swear himself to the Emperor. Could he make that choice? Could he pledge himself to the dark side?

Commander Borya approached and before he could deliver his report, Aleksei made a choice.

"How many probes are there, Gregory?"

Aleksei Jakari had made his choice. He had surrendered completely to the Force. Reality suddenly expanded. He could feel the life of the planet below. He could perceive the lives of every crewman on the _Raven_. Before, he had known the locations where the crew would be at any point in time on an academic level. Now, he _knew_ where everyone was, vaguely, but he knew. Behind him, Gregory's shock stood out like a lamp in total darkness.

"Ten sir. How… how did you know that I was about to report that we had detected several probes?"

"I'm Force Sensitive, Gregory." Aleksei had sealed his fate. He would need to flee from Imperial controlled space. Even then, he doubted he would ever be truly safe.

Gregory walked up and grabbed his commander's arm. "Don't admit that in the open! You know there is an Inquisitor in the fleet! You've signed your death warrant!"

Aleksei closed his eyes and remembered a line of the Jedi Code. The risks he had taken to study the unsanctioned histories of the Order. "There is no Death. There is the Force."

Gregory hissed.

"Damn it Alek! You're reciting the Jedi Code! You have to get off this ship."

Aleksei took several deep breaths and allowed his Force Awareness to spread out further. A young ensign had overheard Commander Borya and Aleksei and had spirited away towards a ComUnit. No doubt hoping for a reward.

Captain Jakari nodded to no one in particular.

"Monitor the probes and contact the _Unforgiving._ It has been a long couple of days. If I am needed, I will be returning to the planet's surface. The Maquis don't seem to like communicating through droids."

Commander Borya nodded, but replied with a darkness in his voice. "Of course, _sir_."

Enclave System, Unnamed Sector

Griso Savik held up his hand.

"Hold up." Off to Griso's right, Kain wheeled around and placed a hand on his blaster. His mother took a step towards a fence surrounding a building being constructed. Uther Savik moved between Griso and his mother.

Kain whispered to his brother as he drew his blaster. "What's going on?"

Griso nodded at a woman in her late thirties emerged from the shadows. "She's been following for the last five minutes."

Uther's voice was full of concern. "You've known for five minutes! Why didn't you say anything before?"

Griso sighed and looked to the ground. "I sensed no malice from her. I allowed her to follow us for a while to confirm what I… felt."

Kain lowered his blaster, but did not holster it. He then pointed towards his family's shadow. "Who are you and why are you following us?"

The woman emerged from the shadows. She was average in height, about 1.7 meters in height. She had grey eyes and charcoal colored hair. Her clothes were a simple tunic of a brown fabric.

"I am Yul Mikar, Jedi Knight. I was following your family to test your younger brother."

Elisa Savik cautiously walked over to Griso and put her arms around her youngest son. "What do you want from us?"

Yul Mikar held her hands out in front to show she was unarmed.

"Your son is strong in the Force. Very strong. I have already found another sentient who is Force Sensitive. Nowhere near as powerful as young Griso, but capable of being trained as a Jedi."

Kain raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You're trying to say Griso can be a Jedi?"

Griso took a deep breath. "No, she is saying she can complete my training."

Uther gasped in disbelief. "Complete! Griso, what are you talking about?"

Elisa put her hand to her mouth. "That charter to Bonadan. Uison Kai-rurik?"

Yul Mikar experienced a strange rush of conflicting emotions at the mention of that name. She was overjoyed to learn that he survived the betrayal of the Order, yet she was devastated she would never see him again. Tears swelled in her eyes, betraying the depths of her joy and sorrow. She called on the Jedi Code and found a small measure of comfort in the words. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she realized the Savik family was staring at her.

"I am sorry. Uison and I…If we weren't Jedi could have had…"

Uther smiled and nodded, surprised by the depths of his trust in this strange woman. Then he realized that he pitied her.

"No need for apologies. You're genuine enough for me. It's Griso's decision."

Griso took a deep breath. "I wish to become a Jedi Knight."

Carter's World, System N1-34c, Imperial claimed territory in the Federation/Cardassian Neutral Zone

Captain Zev Seldi took a deep breath and smiled. This was a clean world and practically the polar opposite of his native Eriadu. He opened his eyes and noticed a small welcoming party of Maquis officers. Captain Seldi was especially intrigued by the lone female officer in the group. She was a near-human from her appearances. She had a series of small ridges above the nose, but that was the only obvious physical difference. In fact, from the intelligence he had studied it could be argued that a vast majority of the species in the 'Alpha' and 'Beta' Quadrants were simply variations of standard human stock. Interbreeding was common and produced viable, healthy offspring. That fact accented the possibilities he sensed in this woman.

The Maquis leaders approached the _Lambda-class_ with caution. Zev turned to L'taros and spoke in a voice reserved mainly for commanding troops in battle.

"Greet them for me. Make use of my rank, ship and name."

L'taros wanted to grin in triumph, but suppressed it. He knew that the humans did not speak the Xindi Arboreal language, Bothan, Captain Seldi had called it. Zev had said before the two of them had landed that they would be in total control.

"Of course, my friend."

L'taros focused on the Maquis entourage in front of him.

"Captain Zev Seldi, commander of the _Imperial-class_ Star Destroyer _Draconis_, wishes to extend his gratitude for allowing the crew to enjoy shore leave on your world."

A young human male was the first to speak. However, his words were aimed at L'taros, not Captain Seldi. "You are a Xindi!"

L'taros smiled politely. Captain Seldi and the other Imperials had known L'taros' presence would cause this reaction. No wonder the Empire dominated an entire galaxy!

"That I am. My name is L'taros of Clan A'kan and loyal citizen of the Empire."

The female, Bajoran by the humble guess of L'taros, stepped forward. Her short dark hair swaying in a sudden gust of wind. "The Xindi are citizens of the Empire?"

_Ah, a voice that commands the respect of others. _Zev thought quietly. He quickly seized the moment. "Yes, the Xindi Council has elected to join the Empire. It is my sincere hope that the Maquis will join in this grand union."

Ro Laren was caught off guard by the poise of the Imperial officer. He was handsome. Laren was particularly taken with his eyes. The eyes of the officer were a piercing green. If she could enlist his help…

Her curiosity was equally piqued by the Xindi Arboreal standing next to the Imperial Captain. The Xindi were rarely seen after their heinous attack on Earth. Xindi Arboreals were considered to be very peaceful, almost sloth-like. However, L'taros possessed a sharp, quick mind. Ro Laren swore she felt aggression in his mannerisms. Inwardly, she rejoiced at the possibility of gaining the support of these Imperials. With their help, the Maquis could break the backs of the hated Cardassians.

Ro Laren smiled warmly. "It is my hope as well. Unfortunately, I cannot make the decision unilaterally."_I hope he catches the real message!_ Laren's mind screamed.

_So she wishes an alliance. COMPNOR believes her faction controls nearly a dozen worlds and hidden bases. This will give me an excellent power base…_Zev smiled as he gave a polite bow.

"I am sure that together we can convince your allies of the wisdom inherent in joining the Empire."

Ro Laren nodded and grinned darkly to seal the secret alliance. "I am sure that we will."

Cardassian Space Station Vokar Nor

Legate Nakarn leaned back in his command chair and fumed. The Maquis problem was now a single step short of war. After nearly forty years of complete isolation, the Xindi (it was assumed) had begun actively crossing the border to assist the human and Bajorian rabble causing so much trouble in the Demilitarized Zone. Central Command had waited patiently for the Xindi to cease their foolish crossing of the border. Now, Cardassia had decided to act! Legate Nakarn had assembled a task force of nearly 150 ships to counter the mere twenty vessels occupying the Takeo system. Legate Nakarn was confident that the mere sight of a massive Cardassian fleet would be enough to drive the Xindi back into their hole and bring the Maquis to heel. His only real concern would be the Federation's reaction. That concern was minimal due to the United Federation of Planets' traditional tendency to avoid conflict at all cost. This mission would be Nakarn's ticket to real power in the New Cardassia. Despite the frustrations he was suffering, Legate Nakarn smiled. Victory was at hand.

_USS Lagrange _NCC-26374

Captain Logan tapped her temple as she stared at the sensor readings. There was no doubt that the unidentified ships had detected the probes. Strangely, the vessels had taken no action. Sonya had never seen any interstellar nation in the galaxy that used an arrowhead style design in their ships. Whatever power made use of these vessels, they were advanced beyond anything Captain Sonya Logan had ever seen.

"Ensign Lefler, are you sure the sensors on the probes are accurate?"

Robin Lefler nodded calmly. "Aye Captain. I personally recalibrated the sensors before launching. They were well within spec."

Sonya turned and smiled nervously. "I know. Thank you Ensign." She then turned to her operations officer, Commander Tyson West. "Commander West. See if you can raise Deep Space Nine on the com."

Commander West nodded quickly. "Aye ma'am. Deep Space Nine is responding."

The view screen on the bridge activated and the image of Commander Benjamin Sisko replaced the star field previously occupying the screen. The commanding officer of the Federation station orbiting Bajor was capable. Captain Logan sometimes wondered why he hadn't been promoted to captain yet.

"Captain Logan. What do I owe the honor of this communication?"

Sonya keyed in a series of commands and began to transmit the sensor readings from the probes.

"A previously unknown spacefaring civilization. The _Lagrange _is unable to determine the technology behind these ships. Needless to say they are far more advanced than anything the Federation has ever encountered."

Benjamin Sisko frowned. "And their helping the Maquis. Whoever they are, their about to go to war with the Cardassians."

Captain Logan recoiled visibly. "What? Please tell me the Cardassians don't think these ships are Federation vessels!"

Commander Sisko sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Cardassian Central Command has informed Starfleet Command and the Federation Council of their intentions. They have invoked Article 48-C of the treaty. According to Starfleet Intelligence, an official declaration of war against the Xindi is less than 4 hours from being announced."

_The Xindi_. Captain Logan, like many humans, recoiled inwardly at the mention of that coalition. The Xindi were responsible for the most audacious military attacks in the history of the galaxy. In 2153, the prototype for a superweapon cut a swath of destruction in the Western Hemisphere of Earth that killed seven million people. If the Xindi were capable of building the ships detected by the probes the Cardassians wouldn't stand a chance.

"Commander Sisko, if these readings are even remotely accurate, almost any force the Cardassians send will be wiped out. Worse, the Xindi could have a second superweapon. What if they decided to target Cardassia Prime or Torros III?"

Commander Sisko nodded.

"The Federation has discussed this possibility. They have also relayed several orders for the _Lagrange_. First, you are to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_, the _Potemkin_, the _Hera, Intrepid, Majestic, Assyria, Hanover, Archer _and the _Thuderchild_. Captain Picard has been placed in command of the battle group. Starfleet Command wants you to depart for the rendezvous with the battle group as soon as the Cardassian declaration of war against the Xindi is made public. Second, all coordination for the mission has been transferred to the _Enterprise_."

Captain Logan nodded. "Very well, commander. May I ask why the duty of coordination has been transferred away from Deep Space Nine?"

Commander Sisko smiled for the first time in the short communication. "Starfleet feels that the station is not adequately defended. I have been ordered to return to Earth and take command of the _Defiant_. The _Defiant _will be permanently stationed at Deep Space Nine."

Captain Logan smiled. "Congratulations, _Captain_ Sisko."

Benjamin Sisko laughed. "It isn't official yet. But thank you."

Carter's World, Maquis System, Imperial Protectorate

Aleksei walked down the street of Heritage, the new capital of the 'Maquis Sector'. The civilians were estatic; many were trampling the Cardassian Union's standard. Reaction to the annexation was mixed. A vast majority of the population supported annexation on the basis that the Empire could protect them from Cardassian oppression. A minority, however, believed that the Maquis had traded one set of overlords for another. So far, violence had remained minimal. The tiny Cardassian population had been rounded up by a combined Stormtrooper/Maquis force. The mass arrests of the 'dangerous' minority reminded Captain Jakari of operations he himself had overseen back in his home galaxy. Lost in his memories and recollections, Aleksei realized he had walked into a humble section of Heritage. The walk had used up the meager energy his light lunch had provided. Alek found a small bistro, but realized he had no way to pay. He doubted Imperial Credits would be accepted so soon after the annexation. The Imperial Captain wavered for a moment and was about to start to leave when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Walked all the way out here to gloat Imperial?"

Aleksei turned and realized that the owner of the voice was Cal Hudson. The man whose dream Aleksei had helped to kill. Through the Force, Aleksei could feel his bitterness and despair. Captain Jakari then realized that the Force had guided him to this location precisely to meet Calvin Hudson.

"No, I was guided here by the Force. I must apologies for what has transpired. When I made contact originally, I had no intention for any of… this to happen."

Cal Hudson gave a dismissive snort.

"On my homeworld we have a saying; the path to hell is paved with good intentions."

Aleksei looked to the sky as a _Sentinel-class _Lander flew over. "Then serving Palpatine must secure me a free pass to paradise. By the Force, I should be in the Alliance!"

Cal's eyes narrowed. "The Alliance?"

"An organization which is dangerous to speak of here. I'm not sure how many COMPNOR informants are around."

Commander Hudson leaned back in his chair. "You're talking like you want to defect from the Empire."

"Yes. I wish to join you, Commander, in your attempt to reach the Federation."

Commander Hudson looked up at Aleksei in total shock. "How in the hell did you know I was planning to return to the Federation?"

"The Force, Commander, the Force."

Enclave System, Unnamed Sector

"The Force is difficult to describe in words. Everyone who experiences it will have a unique interpretation of their connection. I have recruited both of you to help me rebuild the Jedi Order. Hsiao, Griso. Thank you for taking such a risk."

Griso Savik sat in a chair in a nondescript apartment in a section of the city that was rapidly becoming known as 'Smuggler's Alcove'. The section was new. The construction droids had barely finished the city block before the spacers and their dependents claimed the area. Yul Mikar lived in a relatively empty section of the city. In fact the only other spacers who lived any where near by was the Saviks and Hsiao.

Hsiao was a female Selkath from the watery world of Maanan in the home galaxy. The Selkath homeworld was a world of great strategic importance because of Kolto. Kolto had brought Maanan great wealth. And attention. The Selkath had an exceptionally high number of Force Sensitives. Thus, Griso was not surprised that the other Jedi trainee was a Selkath. Hsiao was short for a Selkath at only 1.65 meters tall. Her skin was lighter in color than most Selkaths Griso had encountered. Hsiao sat at rapt attention. Many Selkath had great reverence for the Force and Jedi fostered from the exploits of Revan during the later years of the Jedi Civil War.

Hsiao spoke in the guttural language of her people. Thank you, Master Jedi. You have provided an opportunity that would be nearly impossible in our home galaxy. 

Yul Mikar flashed a comforting smile.

"True, however, we must remain vigilant. The Empire is still in control. But let us focus on the now. The foundation on which all Jedi Knights stand is the Jedi Code. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force._ Now, my students, I wish to here which part of the Code you think is most fundamental to a Jedi."

Hsiao inclined her head and answered in her native tongue. I believe the core of the Jedi Code is: _There is no passion, there is serenity_. Only when a Jedi is serene, can the Jedi be at peace and uncover the knowledge the Force presents to her.

Yul smiled. "Excellent. How about you, Griso?"

Griso took a deep breath and allowed the Force to flow over and through him. "_There is no ignorance; There is knowledge. _That is the core of the Jedi Code. Knowing gives you the foundation to act in a manner befitting a Jedi."

The Jedi Healer crossed her arms and nodded.

"Amazing. The conviction both of you showed is incredible. You have taken your first steps into a larger world. Now, let us truly begin. A Jedi must always be able to tap into his or her connection to the Force at a moments notice. However, that connection must be built on a solid foundation. I want you both to mediate. Open yourself to the Force."

Griso entered into a meditative position that Master Kai-Rurik had taught him when he was younger. He allowed himself to melt into the ebbs and currents of the Force. Griso began to perceive the life around him. Master Mikar was right. This was a step into a larger world.

Inquisitor Hijad Tzarik strode down the corridor leading to the office of Moff Thomas Matale. The tremors in the Force were unmistakable. There were several strong Force-Sensitives in this galaxy. Several were even on this planet now! Worse, a COMPNOR informant on the Victory-class Star Destroyer _Raven_ had just informed Hijad that Captain Aleksei Jakari had even been reciting part of the _Jedi Code_ on the bridge of the ship! Inquisitor Tzarik was nearing a state of rage as he finally came to the Moff's office. An Imperial Army guard noticed the approaching hooded man and raised his hand in the universal 'halt' fashion.

"Excuse me, sir. The Moff is meeting with Admiral Zel and Captain Tai-Shuen about recent military developments. I am afraid I will have to ask you to wait here."

Hijad exploded into a fury. This… inferior was giving _him_ orders! The Inquisitor used the fury he was experiencing to lash out at the soldier. Tzarik's Dark Side assault constricted the young officer's throat.

"You have no authority over me! I answer only to the Emperor himself! Is that clear?"

The soldier fought for the strength to answer. "Ye-yes, s…sir."

Tzarik released his Force Grip and strode into the office. Moff Thomas Matale looked up from the holoprojector and sighed. His dark skin and eyes grew darker. The two Imperial Navy officers turned around and looked at the intruder.

Moff Matale greeted the Inquisitor with a half-groan. "What is it Inquisitor?"

Hijad tossed back his hood and growled. "I find the lack of security in this… situation appalling. Do you have any idea the threat that exists in your mitts?"

Admiral Zel rolled his eyes. He had not been impressed by the Darksider when they had met and was less so now. The Force user was heavily tattooed. His shaved head was covered in tattoos that resembled the type favored by the Zabrak Berserkers of the Old Sith Wars.

"And what 'threat' would that be?"

Hijad snapped angrily at the Admiral.

"One of your officers was overheard reciting the Jedi Code! He even admitted to being Force Sensitive! Worse, I have reason to suspect that there are several Jedi on this planet as we speak."

Captain Tai-Shuen rapped his fingers on the desk in annoyance. "You have jurisdiction to act on your own. Why did you bring this to our attention?"

The Darksider's eyes narrowed. "Because one of these threats is the captain of a Victory-class Star Destroyer."

Moff Thomas Matale smiled weakly.

"You have permission to investigate, but due to the extraordinary situation we are currently in, I order you to bring any and all findings and accusations before the Provisional Council."

_Betrayal! These fools mean to form their own empire! They mean to betray Darth Siddious!_ Hijad visibly trembled with rage. "As you wish." He then stormed out of the office and left without shutting the door.

Admiral Zel turned to Captain Tai-Shuen and Moff Matale after he was confident that the Inquisitor had left. "We need to find a way to eliminate that one."

Moff Matale sighed angrily. "Of course, but we can't waste any resources attacking a Force wielder yet. Should we contact Captain Seldi?"

Olich Tai-Shuen took a sip of his Corellian Spiced ale and shook his head. "I'll contact Zev. Warn him that our Inquisitor 'ally' is on his way. Sithspawn! Why did that creature have to be assigned to us!"

Admiral Zel shrugged his shoulders as he poured a glass of Corellian whiskey. "With the Force, nothing is impossible. The Emperor, a reborn Count Dooku and Jedi Grand Master Yoda could appear in the empty seats in this room and I wouldn't even blink."

Moff Matale laughed loudly. "With those mad-sentients, I don't think we'd have time to blink. They'd kill us without a moment's hesitation."

Olich poured another glass of Spiced Ale and shook his head. "That is why we aren't going to have any of this Sith or Jedi Theocratic bantha poodoo in the Imperium!"

Admiral Zel leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. "Then you have decided to sign on to our little conspiracy?"

Captain Tai-Shuen smiled. "Of course. I've spoken with all the ImpStar captains and they agree. We can have a new start here! Most of the officer core is either single or has brought their families along. The offer from Grand Vizier Sate Pestage and Vice Admiral Thrawn was too good to pass up."

Thomas Matale lifted his glass of Corellian Ale. "To a New Order free from the control of a megalomaniac cult!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter III: Flight into Eclipse)

Carter's World, Maquis System, Imperial Protectorate

Aleksei and Cal Hudson walked quietly through the back alleys of Heritage trying to reach a garage where the Maquis agent had hidden a secret transporter. Along the route, Cal had been trying to explain the methods in which a transporter operated. The more Aleksei learned, the less comfortable he felt.

"I am suddenly not feeling comfortable with this method of travel."

The idea of Aleksei's body being broken down into an energy stream and copied in a distant location was not an idea he relished. Cal Hudson on the other hand was completely oblivious to the concepts.

"Don't worry about it, Imperial. The species of the Milky Way have been using this form of travel for hundreds of years."

Cal Hudson didn't even turn his head as he spoke. He merely kept moving. The number of Stormtrooper patrols had increased ever since the _Draconis_ had arrived in system and Aleksei and Calvin had decided that speed was their best defense.

Aleksei reached out with the Force and could sense all the life around him. It was difficult to pick out the life of the Stormtroopers from the 'background noise' of the planet, but due to the cloned nature of a vast majority of troopers, it was possible to pick them up if they were near by.

"Commander Hudson, it could be argued that many of the species in this galaxy are merely races of a single species, given the level of viable interbreeding I have read about."

Cal Hudson turned around and flashed an amused smile. "Interesting theory. We're here. Let's transport to my shuttle and get out of here."

Aleksei nodded. "Agreed. Though, I am still not very enamored with the concepts behind this mode of travel."

Imperial Star Destroyer, _Draconis_

Ro Laren and several other Maquis leaders stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Draconis_ and waited as Captain Seldi spoke with his first officer, Commander Tyrin and his Xindi associate L'taros. The three sentients spoke in a language that Ro Laren couldn't understand. As they spoke, Commander Tyrin motioned for one of the armored 'Stormtroopers' to approach. The armored soldier moved silently and efficiently over to the officers. Captain Seldi said something rapidly and returned the sharp, mechanical salute of the Stormtrooper. He then smiled and replaced the small translator unit he had taken out of his ear during his impromptu meeting with his officers.

"Commander Laren. We have just received word from all of the major Maquis factions. Six factions, including yours of course, have agreed to the generous offer. Nine factions have respectfully declined."

Ro Laren had expected many of the factions to resist the Imperial offer. She could understand their reluctance. In fact, she could easily list the factions that had accepted and declined the proposal. That didn't matter now. Now, integrating the worlds of her faction into the Empire was her primary focus.

"That is unfortunate, but I can not make the decision for the other factions."

Captain Seldi nodded. "True, but your faction _has_ agreed to join the Empire. As such, the military wing of you faction is now part of the Imperial army and navy. Your personnel file states that you worked in the Federation Navy for a time, correct?"

Ro Laren looked out the viewport of the massive warship. "Yes, Captain Seldi. I served on the flagship, the _Enterprise_ for a time."

Captain Seldi smiled. "Excellent. In the interest of a successful integration of all Maquis forces into the Imperial Armed Forces, I wish to extend an officer's commission for the rank of Commander to you, Ro Laren."

In that moment, Ro Laren knew the Maquis had died. The other factions could cling to the illusion that they were still relevant, but they were going to be crushed between the Cardassians, Federation and Imperials. The only chance Ro had to avenge the Bajorans murdered in the Occupation and punish the Cardassians for their numerous crimes was in the Empire. Only in the Empire could Ro show the Federation the folly of their current weak government.

"I accept the commission, Captain." Ro snapped to attention and saluted.

Captain Seldi returned the salute. "Very good, commander. There is one of your replicators in the materiel center. Retrieve a proper uniform and report back to the bridge as soon as possible. I'll need your knowledge to identify several sensor readings we have detected, understood."

"Aye, sir."

_Deep Space Nine, United Federation of Planets Bajoran Protectorate_

Chief Miles O'Brien sat at a stool in Quark's Bar and rubbed his face. He had been trying to decrypt the intercepted alien signal and had nearly succeeded. Then, after eight hours, the encryption shifted to a new set of random ciphers. He had informed Commander Sisko and was ordered to rest. O'Brien was more than happy to follow that order. He had spent the entirety of yesterday with his family, and due to the lighter workload created by Commander Sisko's absence, O'Brien had decided to take an extended lunch break.

O'Brien looked up from his lunch and motioned for Quark.

"Hey Quark. You have some good contacts off station. Have you 'erd anything about this situation in the DMZ?"

The Ferengi bar tender walked over and shrugged. "I've heard from several traders that the Xindi have something to do with it. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

A second voice questioned. Miles turned around and saw that the source of the voice was Julian Bashir. Julian Bashir was the chief medical officer on Deep Space Nine and one of O'Brien's best friends on the station.

Quark nodded. "From what I've heard, the Xindi have joined something they call THE Empire. It gets better. Evidently, the Empire met up with the Maquis and _split_ the movement. Several of the Maquis factions actually joined the Empire. Brace yourselves, gentlemen, this next fact will shatter your tiny little hew-mon minds."

Julian Bashir shook his head in annoyance. "Well come on! Shatter our tiny little hew-mon minds."

Quark smiled darkly. "The Empire is full of hew-mons."

Chief O'Brien practically shouted. "And you haven't shared this information with us until now because!"

Quark stared back at the Federation officers. "Because Morn just told me."

Julian and Miles turned to face the Lurrian regular. Morn, possibly the most popular sentient on the station, shook his head innocently and motioned to Quark.

Quark gave a pointy-toothed smile. "He was just about to leave and speak with Major Kira about this discovery." Morn gave a thumbs up and then used the same thumb to motion to the Promenade.

Quark gave a dejected sigh. "All right. You know, I might as well close the bar while you're gone."

Morn frowned and waved.

Miles and Julian spoke in unison. "Bye Morn."

Julian quickly returned his focus to Quark. "You said human."

Quark opened his eyes wider. "Powerful hew-mons."

Chief O'Brien leaned forward. "How powerful are we talking about here?"

Quark looked around the room nervously. He knew that there were at least three Tal'Shiar operatives on the station. Quark had no way of knowing if they were in the bar. He was pretty sure that the Cardassians, Klingons, Gorn, Talarian and Tzenkethi each had at least one agent on the station and the Ferengi wasn't sure if those agents were buying information from some of the shady characters that haunted his establishment. Quark was proud of his bar's reputation as an Information Bazaar. Feeling more confident, he motioned the two Federation officers closer.

"More powerful than the Dominion. Three of their ships turned the surface of Usho to glass."

Quark put on his best 'poker face'. "I'd tell you to send a Federation ship to investigate, but I don't think you'll make it to Usho before there ships jumped in from all over their territory on top of you."

Quark motioned to his brother Rom. "Rom, take over."

Rom gave his famous jubilant smile. "Of course brother."

Quark walked out from behind the bar. "Is Sisko back?"

Bashir answered with hesitation. "He isn't due back with the _Defiant_ for at least another four hours."

Quark leaned against the bar. "We'll wait until he gets back. The good captain will want to hear this and I want to negotiate a profitable agreement for the exchange of this information."

Imperial Star Destroyer: _Draconis_

Commander Ro Laren of the Imperial Navy stood off to the side as Captain Seldi finished listening to a report from a junior officer. As the young lieutenant saluted and returned to his station, Captain Seldi motioned Commander Ro over.

"Commander Laren, I am in need of your experience. We have been monitoring several unmanned devices that Commander Borya of the _Raven_ believes are probes. However, they are not transmitting any data. Can you identify these contacts?"

Ro stood at attention.

"I am confident that I can, provided I see a translation of the sensor data. I cannot read Auerbesh yet."

Captain Seldi looked Ro over.

"A situation that needs to be remedied. The sensor station to your left has been reprogrammed by a few of our translator droids. It is in Tionese."

Zev motioned to his right. Commander Ro walked over to the console and began studying the sensor data. The strongest unknown contacts were definitely Federation probes. Laren's brow narrowed. Some of the probes had been launched from the _Enterprise._ A second much weaker sensor reading was a subspace disruption. She quickly amplified the sensor power allotted this station and felt the shock wash over her.

"Sir, the Federation probes are the least of our worries. The second sensor reading is a Cardassian fleet. I'm estimating at least 150 ships."

Captain Seldi walked over. "This could be a problem. What is their estimated time of arrival?"

"Unknown, all I detected was the subspace wake left by the fleet. The Cardies are holding position at the shipyards of Torros III. With the sophistication of our sensors, we would have a heads up of eight hours from the moment the Cardassian fleet departs from Torros III."

Zev chuckled at the Terran phrase Commander Ro used.

"That is more than enough time to bring in reinforcements from the Xindi sector and from Enclave. Tell me, commander, how would you compare Cardassian capabilities to the Borg."

Commander Ro wheeled around, eyes wide with shock. "Compare the Cardassians to the Borg? Sir, you might as well compare a drop of water to an ocean."

Captain Seldi grinned. "Then we have nothing to worry about. If the Cardassians fight with the same tactical impotence as the Borg, this will be a short decisive victory."

Commander Ro took a step forward. "You sound like the Borg aren't a threat, sir!"

Captain Seldi's grin broadened.

"They aren't. Captain Tai-Shuen of the _Wyvern_ led a small group of ships against one of the Borg Capital ships. The battle lasted about 50 minutes. Evidently, it took about a minute for the Borg to recite some ridiculous chant. I hear that Captain Lewis punished his gunnery crews for having a 90 hit ratio. Those damn cubes have a target profile bigger than an obese Hutt."

Ro Laren stood in stunned silence at the casual dismissal of the Borg evident in Captain Seldi's voice. The Alpha and Beta Quadrants had lived in fear of the Borg since the Battle of Wolf 359. Her mind was racing. If the Borg weren't a significant threat to the Empire, what was?

"How… how many ships did Captain Tai-Shuen have at his command?"

Captain Seldi continued to smile triumphantly. "Seven, including the _Wyvern._ My cousin, Captain Alyssa Cairo, was at the battle. She is in command of a _Tartan_-class patrol cruiser, a picket ship really, and her ship's shields never dropped below 20."

Ro Laren shook her head, as if trying to wake from a dream. "Incredible. Sir, this information is a stunning revelation. I humbly request that we turn our focus back to the Federation probes."

Captain Seldi took a deep breath and motioned with his right arm. "Of course, commander. I am curious as to why the probes are not transmitting data consistently."

"Federation probes have very sensitive sensors and survey equipment installed within them. Starfleet Doctrine calls for the probe's status to be monitored at all times, but a minimum amount of data be transmitted. I always assumed that this was a measure to protect against the data being stolen by hostile forces. However, with some of the… foolish decisions made by the Federation in the past, I can not give a definitive reason."

"Understood, Commander Laren. I take it destroying these probes would be seen as an act of aggression?"

"Possibly, sir. Captain Seldi, sir, I feel I must inform you of a mistake you have been making."

Captain Seldi raised an eyebrow. "And what mistake would that be, commander?"

Laren gave a slightly amused smile. "Sir, you have been calling me by my personal name. My family name is Ro. Bajorans place the familial name before the personal."

Zev gave a polite military bow. "I apologize, Commander Ro, for my breech of proper military protocol."

Laren felt her self blush slightly and fought to regain her composure. "No need to apologize sir. Is there any other tasks I am needed for?"

Captain Seldi gave a curt nod. "Indeed there is. I need you to meet with our Commander of Fighter Operations. I want a report outlining how the fighter and bomber contingent of the fleet will be coordinating with the Maquis Raiders in the inevitable battle with the 'Cardies'. This report is to be ready as soon as possible."

Commander Ro snapped to attention. "Aye, aye sir!"

Captain Seldi nodded sharply. "Dismissed Commander!" The Bajoran Imperial officer shoot off a sharp salute and walked briskly towards the Fighter commander. Captain Seldi could not help but be impressed with the new officer. She would make an excellent ally.

Carter's World, Maquis System, Imperial Protectorate

Cal Hudson activated the generator for the hidden transporter and rubbed his hands together eagerly as he walked over to the console and tapped in his authorization codes. As the transporter's systems came online, Calvin walked towards a locker and removed two vacuum suits. He tossed one over to Aleksei and started to put his on.

"You'll be needing that." Aleksei caught the space suit and stared dubiously at Commander Hudson. "Trust me. Use that Force you've been talking about for the past hour."

Aleksei closed his eyes and concentrated. Calvin was right. He was going to need this. "I just hope my associates haven't activated a planetary shield yet."

Calvin finished putting on his gloves and turned to face Captain Jakari. "Planetary shields? How effective are these things?"

"Strong enough to withstand a full, continuous bombardment from an Imperial-class Star Destroyer for four standard months."

Aleksei heard a low whistle. "Damn. Then we need to leave now. You suited up?" The Imperial nodded. Calvin walked over to the transport pad. Aleksei followed and stood slightly behind the Maquis. "Computer, two to beam out. Initiate Program Archer-Theta Nine."

Aleksei opened his mouth to ask what Calvin was doing when his entire body was enveloped in light. Captain Jakari was most definitely not becoming an advocate for this mode of travel.

Unnamed Asteroid in the Maquis System

The Imperial and Maquis fugitives materialized on the surface of a small asteroid near the edge of what was now called the Maquis system on all Imperial charts. Cal Hudson carefully pulled his way towards what appeared to be a small crater. He opened a panel and was about to enter a security code when Aleksei reached out and pulled him towards the asteroid.

"TIE fighter patrol. Wait a second."

Aleksei's voice sounded distant and mechanical through the small sub-space radio. Cal Hudson glared at the Imperial when suddenly a glint caught his eye. Off in the distance, a pair of TIE/ln fighters cut through the void in a standard combat space patrol.

Cal Hudson nodded. "Good save. How did you see them at that distance?"

Aleksei shrugged his shoulders, but the bulky environmental suit obscured the gesture. "I didn't. I sensed their apprehensions and eagerness through the Force. There is bloodlust out there. It feels… dark."

The Federation officer-turned Maquis rebel-turned Federation officer turned back towards the panel. "So you are saying that emotions fuel the Force?"

"For the Sith, not the Jedi."

Cal Hudson finished entering the code and watched as a sizeable hatch opened from the face of the asteroid. "You seem to know a great deal about an outlawed religious order."

Aleksei chuckled inside his helmet. "I studied the unauthorized histories before leaving for the Cardia military academy."

Cal Hudson entered the asteroid and Alek followed closely behind. Inside was a Federation Type-6 shuttlecraft. The pair entered the vessel and activated the life-support systems. After a few moments, Cal Hudson removed his helmet and walked towards the cockpit.

Aleksei followed Hudson to the cockpit and shook his head. "Why didn't you just teleport us into the shuttle and save us the risk of being seen by those TIEs?"

Hudson was busy typing in commands as he answered. "Because the materials in this rock play havoc with transporters." Hudson typed in a second set of commands. "Sit down, we're leaving now!"

Aleksei took a seat. "Excellent. So, how many hours do you think Federation Intelligence will debrief us?"

Calvin Hudson gave a grim smile. "I hope you brought your toothbrush."

Aleksei's face pursed as he sat in confused silence. The remark went so far over his head, it might as well been in orbit of Coruscant. Calvin Hudson turned his head and chuckled. He then piloted the craft out of the false asteroid and laid in a heading for Federation space. As the small warp-capable craft accelerated towards the edge of the system, a strong presence in the Force started probing the space around the shuttle. In an instant of horrible realization, Aleksei felt the order to fire on them. The source of the order was like a signal fire of hate, fury and a sense of betrayal.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

Aleksei screamed with every ounce of command in his being. His combat training and limited battlefield experience took over. Realizing that the only chance they had for survival was to trust completely in his connection to the Force. Commander Hudson looked over at the Imperial officer.

"What? I've got no warning." Suddenly alarm klaxons range throughout the cockpit. Cal put the shuttle into a sharp dive just in time to avoid a barrage of ion blasts. Cal pulled up in order to get a more stable warp-bubble for the transition to warp speed. "What the hell was that?"

Aleksei keyed in a command for aft cameras. The image of a _Carrack_-class cruiser was rapidly enlarging on his screen as the fast capital ship gained on the small craft. Aleksei was curious about this particular _Carrack_. Standard weapons configurations for that class of warship did not include heavy ion cannons, though Captain Jakari had heard reports that certain paramilitary organizations within the Empire had replaced some of the standard ion cannons with heavy caliber ion weapons. Aleksei checked his sensors for the tell-tell sign of a swarm of TIE fighters or of an _Immobizer-418_ firing up its gravity wells. Aleksei chuckled grimly at the image of Captain Darius Falion discovering that the _Chapterhouse_ had helped capture a Jedi infiltrator. Wouldn't he be thrilled?

"It's a _Carrack-class _light cruiser. IFF readings say it is the…_ Crimson Wraith_. Stang! Two _Vindicator_ Heavy cruisers and a Xindi Aquatic capital ship inbound from the port side! Inbounds are targeting us! We need to make the jump to light speed. Now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Cal Hudson stabbed a key on his LCARs console and the small craft accelerated to its maximum speed of Warp 4.5.

The Imperial capital ships that Aleksei thought were on an intercept course ignored the small craft as it jumped to warp speed and opened hailing frequencies to the _Crimson Wraith_. Inquisitor Tzarik seethed with fury at the escape of the Force wielder. Worse, he was being prevented from pursuing his quarry by these inferiors.

Tzarik activated the communication station on the bridge. "What is the meaning of this interference!"

A harsh looking Imperial Captain appeared in the view screen. "Inquisitor Tzarik. You are ordered by stand down and relinquish control of your vessel to Commander Zhak."

The Inquisitor sneered at the officer. "Under what authority?"

Captain Soontir Bresk of the _Vindicator-cruiser Eriadu Citadel_ bored into the Darksider with steely grey eyes.

"Military Code Krenth-Qek Niner. During a state of War, all capital ships are to be under the command of an Imperial Navy officer."

Hijad Tzarik yelled into the communicator. "Then how am I suppose to track the Jedi!"

Captain Bresk let an annoyed sigh escape. "Command has authorized the use of a Skipray Blastboat for your purposes. I am ordered to escort you and the _Crimson Wraith_ to Carter's World for briefing on the evolving situation."

Tzarik's yellow eyes burned like a furnace of hate and darkness. "And if I refuse?"

Captain Bresk flashed a foreboding lopsided smile. "Then our Xindi allies will teleport you into this system's star or into the middle of an asteroid. Either way, you will die a most gruesome death."

Tzarik clinched his fist and shook it violently at the captain of the _Eriadu Citadel_. "Those treasonous bastards in the Provisional Council put you up to this!"

Captain Bresk shook his head like a parent lecturing a young child. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Inquisitor. You have two minutes to comply."

Hijad narrowed his eyes. "I accept the offer of the Blastboat."

Captain Bresk nodded politely. "A wise choice, sir. Set your heading 3-Orenth, Mark-4."

The Helmsman of the _Crimson Wraith_ acknowledged before Hijad could protest. "Acknowledged, setting heading to 3-Orenth, Mark-4."

Hijad shook with rage. He should have killed that arrogant little man for his impudence. However, the Inquisitor knew that his vessel couldn't stand up to the combined firepower of the three vessels. If Hijad was going to destroy the Jedi and their treasonous collaborators, he needed to survive. Accepting this temporary defeat was the only chance he had of complete victory later. Darth Siddious, his master, would have the heads of the traitorous bastards. He swore it.

USS Lagrange NCC-26374

Captain Logan handed the datapad back to the ensign and walked toward her personal quarters. Halfway through the process of entering the command to open the door to her room, a sense of premonition told her to head to the bridge. NOW! She practically jogged to the nearest turbolift and in the process almost ran into Lt. Leah Sor. Sonya had known Lt. Sor since the pair's days at the Academy. In fact, Sonya considered Leah her closest confidant on the ship.

Leah wrinkled her forehead in a worried expression. "Something is bothering you."

It really wasn't a question. Instead it was a statement of concern. Sonya knew that she couldn't hide her emotions from Leah. Leah was a Betazoid, a race with a natural empathetic ability. The _Lagrange_ was lucky to have a Betazoid counselor, which were surprisingly rare considering their natural talents. Captain Logan knew she might as well try to explain what just happened.

"Yeah, I guess. I was about to go back to my room to get some sleep. All of the sudden, a sense of premonition flooded over me. Something is coming. I feel…"

Leah followed Sonya into the turbolift. "Feel what?"

Sonya leaned back against the wall and told the computer to head to the bridge. "I can't describe it in words. I don't know what it is."

The Betazed Counselor sighed. "This must be driving you crazy. You hate not being in control. I'm surprised you ever made it through the academy."

Captain Logan chuckled. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"I'm saying that you hate not being in control of your own destiny."

Sonya walked onto the bridge with her friend in tow. "And there is something wrong with that?"

The Lt. brushed a strand of dark brown hair from her eyes.

"Not really. Oh, and lay off the Platonic method of teaching. It's starting to bug me."

Captain Logan turned to her counselor. "Sorry, Lt. Sor."

Captain Logan's first officer, a male Tellarite named Toron Khosk, looked up in surprise. "Captain, I was just about to contact. Sensors just detected a shuttlecraft approaching at Warp 4.5."

Captain Logan walked to her command chair and sat down. "How long before the unidentified shuttles arrival?"

Commander Khosk stroked his beard. "Ten minutes ma'am."

Captain Logan took a deep breath. "Unless we have received word about the opening of the Cardassian-Xindi War, we will wait here to see about this shuttle."

Commander Khosk leaned against the railing off to the side of the captain's chair. "That should fit in with our orders. Do you want me handle this shuttle business? You need sleep, Captain."

Sonya looked over towards Toron and smiled. "No, Ron. I can manage for ten minutes. Could you contact the _Enterprise_ and inform them of the situation? Also, find out anything you can on the current situation."

Toron nodded and chuckled. "Of course, Captain."

The Tellarite officer headed over and started to contact the _Enterprise_. Captain Logan sat and closed her eyes. Lt. Sor tapped Captain Logan on the shoulder almost immediately.

"I know you aren't that tired, Captain."

"I feel like everything is about to change, Leah."

The Betazoid counselor gave an incredulous look. "It is more than that though. You literally sense something out there and you fear it, because you don't know what it is."

Captain Logan smiled. "When you are right, you are right."

Moments later, a young Vulcan ensign spoke up from the conn. "Captain, sensors have detected a type-six shuttle craft several hundred thousand kilometers off the starboard section of the _Lagrange_."

Captain Logan perked up. The feeling she had was intense now. Sonya knew what she had to do.

"Open hailing frequencies, Ensign."

The young ensign keyed in several commands. After a few brief moments, he turned his head slightly and addressed the captain.

"Channel open, ma'am. The shuttle is responding."

Captain Logan stood up and straightened her uniform. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she spoke to the ensign.

"Unidentified shuttlecraft, this is the _USS Lagrange_. Do you copy?"

Nearly instantaneously, the image of a dark-skinned, middle aged man wearing a Starfleet command division uniform sitting in the pilot's seat took center position on the view screen.

"_USS Lagrange_, I am Commander Calvin Hudson, Starfleet attaché to the former Federation colonies in the DMZ. I…I am turning myself in and will face any and all charges brought against me. Also, I have a… guest, with a request."

Captain Logan took another deep breath and smiled. "Of course. I will do my best to aid in the fulfillment of that request."

The camera shifted its focus from Commander Hudson to a human male wearing a strange military tunic that no one on the _Lagrange_'s bridge could recognize. It was brown in color and adorned with what several crewmen believed was a simple rank insignia. The human male had steel-colored eyes and brown hair.

"I am Captain Aleksei Jakari, formerly of the Imperial Navy. I am requesting political asylum."

The simple and direct request caught Captain Logan completely off guard. She wasn't sure what this 'Captain Jakari' was talking about. Was the Imperial Navy he mentioned from the Mirror Universe or something else?

"I will have to beam you aboard to begin discussions about granting you political asylum."

Aleksei Jakari chuckled. "If I may humbly request that the shuttlecraft is permitted to land. Having my body broken down into an energized data stream and then reassembled once in a day is enough."

Captain Logan flashed a glance at Toron and then returned her attention to Captain Jakari. "Of course…If you have transporter phobia, we will endeavor to minimize that experience."

Aleksei smiled. "I wouldn't exactly call it a phobia. It is just that in my home galaxy, this mode of travel is not used. In fact, in the entire 25,000 years of historical records available, this technology is never motioned."

Captain Logan tried to hide her confusion. "Alright. Um, you have clearance to land in shuttle bay 2."

Commander Hudson replied. "Shuttle bay 2, aye." The connection was cut and the view screen shifted from an interior shot of the shuttle to an exterior view of the craft maneuvering towards the aft shuttle bay. Captain Logan practically leapt up from her command chair.

"Leah, Ron and Tyson. You three are with me. Time to meet our guests."

Calvin Hudson guided the shuttlecraft on the easiest course to the _Lagrange_'s shuttlebay. As the craft banked around the Ambassador-class ship's port nacelle, Hudson turned his attention to Alek.

"You know, it is okay to admit you have transporter phobia."

Aleksei smiled. "I really don't have a problem with it. It is just I felt it would be best to give the Captain time to assemble a group to met us. If my hunch is correct, she will bring the empath that was standing behind her along for the welcome."

Cal turned and faced Alek. "You've been in this galaxy less than a week and you already know that Betazoids are empaths? Wait, never mind. The Force 'told' you."

Aleksei laughed loudly. "Commander Hudson. I'm glad I met you. It is nice to know someone who can temper his caution in the face of the unknown with strong convictions. You truly are an explorer."

Calvin Hudson flashed a stern glance at Aleksei. "You are the single most difficult person to read I have ever met, Imperial. It's like you are struggling to find yourself."

The Imperial closed his eyes and slipped into deep thought. "You are absolutely correct, Commander Hudson. I am struggling to find myself."

Captain Logan, Commander Toron Khosk and Lt. Leah Sor entered the shuttle bay and waited in a chamber for the craft carrying Commander Hudson and Captain Jakari to land in the shuttle bay. Toron shifted nervously and Captain Logan struggled to focus on the whisper she felt at the edge of perception.

Lt. Sor closed her eyes and concentrated her empathic abilities. "There is something… unique about this Captain Jakari."

Captain Logan lost her focus as she turned towards her ship's counselor. "Really, is that from an empath's perspective or from Leah's perspective?"

Lt. Sor smirked. "An empath's, I assure you captain."

Toron rubbed his beard. This was Ron's standard display of concern and it was not lost on either Captain Logan or Lt. Sor.

"You really don't like greeting these two do you Ron?" Captain Logan smiled at the shorter officer. The smile was met with a dismissive snort.

"Sonny, I don't like this. This 'Captain Jakari' is obviously lying! He isn't extra-galactic! He is obviously a human and humans are an Earth species! Parallel evolution on the scale he is implying is sickeningly impossible! The odds…"

Captain Logan turned her attention to the landing shuttle. "I know lively intellectual discussions are a core cultural aspect of your people, Ron. But now isn't the time. Time to great our guests."

Calvin tapped out a few commands and stood up from his seat. He looked at Aleksei as he straightened his uniform.

"Well, come on Imperial. Time to meet our hosts."

Aleksei quietly and quickly rose from his seat. His annoyance was beginning to border on anger. That anger was slowly becoming a siren song, attempting to twist Aleksei into the very thing he wanted to fight against.

"Commander Hudson, I have had the decency to address you with your rank and familial name. I would appreciate it if you could return the favor."

"Very well, _Captain_ Jakari. I'll indulge you."

"Thank you, Commander Hudson."

Commander Hudson did not respond and walked out of the shuttle. Aleksei took several calming breaths and followed closely behind. Alek emerged from the small craft and entered into a very clean shuttlebay. The bay held only a few shuttles. Aleksei didn't focus on the numbers very long, but estimated that there were likely no more than four. Captain Jakari's attention quickly shifted to the group of Starfleet officers entering the shuttlebay. Aleksei had been struggling to firmly connect to the Force since he realized his sensitivity. Even with that handicap, he could sense the Force in these three individuals.

Deep Space Nine, United Federation of Planets, Bajoran Protectorate

Captain Benjamin Sisko grinned broadly as he exited the _Defiant_'s docking berth. His Bajoran second in command, Major Kira Nerys greeted him. Almost instantly, Captain Sisko noticed something was bothering Major Kira.

"How bad is it, Major?"

Major Kira Nerys shook her head. "The situation isn't bad for Bajor, this station or the Federation. The Cardassians, however, could be in some serious trouble."

Captain Sisko and the Major walked towards the Operations center. Benjamin was curios to find out why Major Kira was putting so much faith in the Xindi's chances to defeat the Cardassians. The Xindi had been withering in severe isolation since 2154. The Cardassians on the other hand were a major galactic power.

"Major, do you actually believe the Xindi can defeat the Cardassians?"

"Quark and Morn can explain better than I can. Morn's had dealings with the new order on Xindus II."

Captain Sisko took a deep breath as the door to Ops hissed open. "I have a bad feeling about this."

USS Lagrange NCC-26374

Captain Jakari had joined the senior officers of the _Lagrange _in what he assumed was a conference room. A polished wooden table sat in the center of the room. The chairs surrounding the table were luxuriously padded. This room was a commentary on everything Aleksei had seen so far on this ship. The Federation placed a strong emphasis on personal comfort and aesthetics. Everything Aleksei had witnessed on board this vessel was disturbingly similar to the design philosophy to the late Republic.

"This vessel is very luxurious for a warship. I wish the conference room in the_ Raven_ was this comfortable."

Captain Logan smiled warmly. "The _Lagrange_ isn't primarily a warship. The main purpose of the _Lagrange_ is exploration."

Captain Jakari nodded. "Interesting… I take it private vessel ownership is nearly unheard of."

Sonya's interest was captured. "Private starship ownership is very rare. Very few individuals inside the Federation possess personal vessels. Is it common in your galaxy?"

"Fairly common. I own a small SoroSuub yacht, myself."

Lt. Sor approached and tapped her captain on the shoulder. "Captain Logan. May I speak with you in private?"

Captain Logan turned to face Aleksei. "If you'll excuse us, Captain Jakari."

Aleksei smiled and gave a polite bow.

"Of course, Captain."

As the two female officers moved to converse about something, Aleksei found his focus continually returning to Captain Logan. She was attractive physically and in the moments where he saw her through the Force, she was radiant. Aleksei had seen and had his share of attractive women. Many of those were the daughters of wealthy industrialists, governors or other well-to-do's that were associates of his father. Alek despite physical attraction had never truly considered any of his previous encounters worth pursuing deeper. Something about this Federation captain had captured his attention.

Outside the conference room, Sonya turned her attention to Lt. Sor. "Yes, Lt.?"

The Betazoid stared past her commanding officer. "I am sensing no dishonesty from this Captain Jakari. Either he is telling the truth or truly believes he is an extra-galactic human."

Sonya could attest to that sentiment. Somehow, she decided that she could trust Aleksei. "I believe we can trust him."

"That brings me to another troubling aspect I have felt in this entire exchange. You have been completely trusting of our guest. I must be blunt, Captain, I have felt a strong sense of… fascination from you directed towards this man."

Sonya was about to respond when a chime was generated by her communicator. It seemed the conversation between Leah and herself about Captain Jakari would have to wait.

"Captain Logan here."

Commander Khosk's sprang from the communicator. "Ma'am, the Cardassians have just publicly declared war on the Xindi."

Leah shot a concerned look at Captain Logan. Sonya, for her part, hid her worry well. "We're on our way."

As the pair headed for a lift, the door to the conference room opened. Aleksei Jakari strode out with a look of concern and distant contemplation on his face.

"Captain, may I join you on the bridge?"

Enclave System, Enclave Sector

The members of the Provisional Council sat around the circular table. Only a few members were actually present on Enclave's surface. Moff Thomas Matale sat at the head of the table. Admiral Zel and General Samoht Geobaldi sat off to the Moff's left. Other members of the council present on Enclave were Kato Taki representing the Kuat Drive Yard interests and Captain Olich Tai-Shuen of the _Imperial-_Star Destroyer _Wyvern_. Jha-Tkaha was a Xindi Aquatic and voiced the position of the Xindi. Captain Zev Seldi had declared himself the Maquis representative in the absence of Commander Hudson. Councilor Jha-Tkaha and Captain Seldi took part in this emergency meeting via the newly established Holonet relay stations. Moff Matale opened the meeting with the grave news.

"Associates, we are at war. The Imperium Navy and Army have already devised a strategy that will bring the Cardassians to their knees and demonstrate our power to the galaxy. Admiral Zel, if you will…"

Admiral Zel inserted a datatape into a slot in the table. A map detailing the disputed territory appeared in the holoprojector in the center of the table.

"My fellow councilors, our strategy lacks subtlety and relies completely on overwhelming force. After Captain Seldi and his two Fleet Elements utterly destroy the Cardassian Fleet massing at the planet known locally as Torros III, a Xindi fleet will depart from Xindus and destroy the Cardassian space station known as Vokar Nor. Also, a group of _Acclamators _led by _Ghania _will attack and occupy Drenok II. If the Cardassians do not sue for peace after these operations, we will annihilate them as a spacefaring civilization."

Councilor Jha-Tkaha's hologram mimicked the Aquatic's floating motion perfectly. "The Xindi will offer our shipyards, troops and fleets to defend the Imperium. Including this…"

A hologram of a spherical ship replaced the starmap from Admiral Zel's presentation.. Data written in both Auerbesh and the Xindi script scrolled along the image. Around the table, the Imperials murmured excitedly among themselves. The Aquatic fidgeted, uncomfortable with the loud gasp from Councilor Taki. It took the Aquatic female a moment to compose her thoughts before she continued.

"This is the design of an updated superweapon. Magister L'taros recovered it from the archives only hours ago. With the threat of Cardassian and Borg aggression, we feel the use of this weapon is justified. If we combined the basic design with the advanced technology of the Imperium; our union will last ten thousand years."

Kato Taki flashed a toothy, threatening grin.

"Now that we are safe from the prying gaze of Palpatine's cultists, I can freely share a piece of intriguing information. The shipyard we were to build was to be a secret construction facility for the Emperor's pet ship design, the _Eclipse._ This unique Star Dreadnought possesses a weapon that would mesh perfectly with the Xindi superweapon…"

Deep Space Nine, United Federation of Planets Bajoran Protectorate

Captain Sisko rolled his baseball around in his left hand as he listened to the reports from his command staff. A massive Cardassian fleet was approaching a world that was once a Federation colony. Major Kira Nerys was leading the briefing. The Bajoran Militia officer took a moment to straighten her bright red uniform.

"As you can see, Captain, the Xindi have pulled many of the new ships out of the system. The small craft, designated by groups of 12, have completely disappeared from the probes sensor readings. The remaining ships are based in a loose formation based around these four ships." Major Kira circled a group of four arrow shaped ships in a diamond formation.

Chief O'Brien got up and pointed at the rear ship, another arrow-like design. This ship however, was markedly different from the other Xindi vessels. The rear vessel had two large globes protruding from the center of the craft.

"Does intelligence have any idea what the hell these things are for?"

Major Kira shook her head. "No, our best estimates are either a communications vessel or a shield ship."

Captain Sisko put down the baseball and locked his hands together. "Why would the Xindi withdraw most of their forces from the combat zone?"

Major Kira nodded.

"According to a transmission from the _Lagrange_, the 'Imperials' as the Xindi and Maquis are calling themselves have a non-subspace based propulsion system called hyperdrive. One Captain Aleksei Jakari and Commander Calvin Hudson have made claims that it is faster than even transwarp. Based on information from Captain Jakari, he believes that either the Imperials are confident in a small force to defeat the Cardassians or they are planning an ambush."

Captain Sisko practically shot out of his chair. "Did you say Calvin Hudson?"

Odo, the chief of security for the station, spoke next. "According to the tactical officer of the _Lagrange_, Commander Hudson turned himself in because; 'The Maquis are dead. They've traded their principles for power.'"

Jadzia Dax looked around the room. "Is there anyway to contact the Xindi and find out what is really happening on their end?"

Captain Sisko looked down at his science officer. "No, the Federation hasn't had diplomatic contact with the Xindi in over 200 years."

Odo sighed. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

Benjamin Sisko turned and stared out the window of his office as a group of freighters entered the Celestial Temple. "Wait and watch, Odo. Wait and watch."

Carter's World, Maquis System, Imperial Protectorate

Captain Seldi opened and closed his hand in an overt display of his anger. The Inquisitor had not only attempted to kill one of his closest friends, but had taken an action which could have possibly accelerated the Cardassian's attack schedule. This foolish Force-user was a thorn in the side of the Provisional Council. Captain Seldi decided that it was time to remove the thorn.

"Inquisitor Tzarik, before I grant you access to the Blastboat that is graciously being provided for you, I demand an explanation for your actions."

"You are not in a position to demand _anything_! I am a Dark Side adept of the Emperor!" The Inquisitor hissed.

"And I am unimpressed. Take your Blastboat and pursue your 'Jedi'. You are fortunate that we have graced you with that much aid. Any further attempts to interfere with the actions of the Provisional Council will be seen has a hostile attempt to overthrow the Emperor's duly appointed Moff and establish a Dark Side based theocracy."

Zev was so disgusted by this creature that he lost all interest in hearing the Inquisitor's attempts to defend his actions. Tzarik had tried to kill Aleksei! The young captain was practically a nephew to Zev. The urge to force this man to leave Imperial space overwhelmed Captain Seldi.

"I'll kill you!"

Hijad began to reach for his lightsaber, when the doors to the conference room opened and a pair of droidekas rolled into the room and unfurled into their combat forms.

"I think not. Depart in peace or leave in pieces, Darksider."

"This isn't over! I will have your heads for this treason!"

Without waiting for Captain Seldi to gloat, Hijad Tzarik rose from the chair and stormed out of the Imperial Headquarters.

After the Inquisitor had left, Captain Seldi activated a ComUnit and entered a specific code. In a brief moment, Commander Ro Laren's voice poured from the unit.

"Commander Ro here. How may I be of service Captain?"

"Commander, inform the _Eriadu Citadel_ to escort that Sithspawned Inquisitor to the closest jump point."

"Aye sir. Captain Seldi, I have an update on the incoming Cardassian fleet. The estimated time of arrival is four hours."

Captain Seldi took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Thank you, Commander"

Commander Ro's voice softened slightly. "You're welcome sir."

After ending the communication with Commander Ro, Captain Seldi switched to another Comm Channel.

The voice of L'taros crackled to life. "What do you require, my friend?"

"I need you to contact Enclave. Inform them that our dear Inquisitor has departed and the Cardassians have nearly arrived."

The voice of the Xindi Arboreal swelled with pride and exuberance. "I will be honored!"

Captain Seldi closed his eyes in thought. "L'taros, has Commander Karath transferred to the _Crimson Wraith_ yet?"

L'taros nodded on the other end of the audio connection. "He transferred ten minutes ago."

"Very good. I'll meet you on the bridge."

USS Lagrange NCC-26374

Captain Jakari and the Federation officers stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge. Sonya walked over and sat in her command chair. The other officers took their positions. Aleksei stood off to the side of the bridge. The first thing Alek noticed was the control consoles. There was no physical buttons or switches. Everything on the _Lagrange_ had a feeling of frailty.

Captain Logan leaned back in her chair. "Yellow Alert! Activate the cameras on the probes. I want to see what is going on at that location."

The screen on the bridge flashed once and the image of the Imperial Fleet Element was clearly visible. Aleksei stepped forward and stared quietly at the screen.

"Where are the fighter patrols?"

The Tellarite first officer shouted across the bridge. "What are you talking about?"

"There…" Aleksei pointed to the four large dagger shaped ships on the screen. "you can see the _Imperial_ Star Destroyer _Draconis_, the _Victory_-class Star Destroyers _Unforgiving_ and the… _Raven_, my former command. The other ship is the Interdictor _Chapterhouse_. Each ship carries at least 2 squadrons of fighters. The question remains, where are they?"

The human manning the tactical station looked up. "Cardassian fleet coming out of Warp! Over 100 ships!"

Imperial Star Destroyer _Draconis_

Captain Seldi stared out of the transparisteel viewport at the approaching Cardassian fleet. He couldn't help but feel some disgust at the design of the Cardassian ships. The vessels looked more like a fish than a proper warship. He heard Commander Ro Laren, newly promoted to executive officer, walk up behind him.

"Sir, the Cardassians are hailing us."

Captain Seldi nodded. "Patch it through."

A small screen had been placed off to the side of the bridge in order to facilitate communications with the various races of the Milky Way Galaxy. The screen shifted from a black background with a white Imperial Symbol to the face of Legate Nakarn of the Cardassian Union. Legate Nakarn was a typical Cardassian in all appearances, except that he had a large scar on his left cheek.

Captain Seldi made no attempt to hide his disgust.

"Attention ships of the Cardassian Union! You have violated the sovereign territory of the Imperium. If you do not withdraw immediately, we will be forced to utterly annihilate the military forces of the Cardassian Union."

The subtle announcement of independence form Palpatine's distant Empire was not lost on Ro Laren. This development was unimportant to the former Maquis because her loyalty was to Captain Seldi and his comrades in this galaxy, not some sorcerer ten million light-years away. Commander Ro dutifully translated Captain Seldi's warning, despite knowing full well that if the Captain wished it, a computer translation could be used.

Legate Nakarn growled angrily. "Territory of the Imperium? Joining with the Xindi gave you pitiful Maquis terrorists delusions of grandeur! You may have found some big ships, but you will still fall before my fleet's might!"

Captain Seldi activated his translator and shouted at Legate Nakarn. "May the Gods of your people grant you mercy because your scum will receive none from the Imperium!"

Captain Seldi cut the transmission and turned to Laren.

"Laren! Contact all commands, commence Operation Lightsaber! Lt. Ikan! Send this transmission to Enclave: Unfurl Mandalore's Banner!"


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter IV: Mandalore's Banner)

_USS Lagrange_ NCC-26374

The bridge was alive with activity. Federation crewers were manning various equipment stations recording and studying information. A young Andorian lieutenant looked up from a console and called for his captain's attention.

"Captain, the Cardassians are powering weapons and shields!"

Commander Khosk hurried over to the station. "Status of the Imperial ships?" Before the Lieutenant could answer, Aleksei walked over.

"Imperial doctrine requires shields and weapons to be powered at all times unless docked at an allied or Imperial port."

Ensign Robin Lefler spun around. "Captain Logan! Subspace rupture off our starboard nacelle! 400,000 kilometers!"

Captain Logan rushed over. "Status of that rupture!"

Ensign Lefler gulped. "Approaching rapidly!"

Sonya turned towards tactical. "Shields to maximum!"

The order had barely left her lips when a blast of energy consumed the _Ambassador-class _starship.

Maquis System

The Cardassian fleet fell into to the standard pyramidal attack formation and slowly advanced on the four Imperial warships standing between Legate Nakarn and the assault on Carter's World. Legate Nakarn leaned back in his command chair and grinned. His defeat of the Maquis and the Xindi would bring him great fame back on Cardassia Prime. More importantly, he wanted the enemy's command ship! Its size alone demanded awe.

A glinn manning the ships sensors looked up from his station. "Legate Nakarn, sixty ships have just dropped out of warp!"

Legate Nakarn dismissed the alert with a wave of the hand. "We still hold a large numerical advantage. Press the attack!"

In orbit behind the moons of the system's fourth orbital, dozens of TIE Fighters and bombers, sublight Bajoran Interceptors, Skipray Blastboats and Federation shuttlecraft activated their reactors and accelerated into the battle zone. The shielded Bajoran Interceptors, more closely related to the Imperial Skipray Blastboats than a true interceptor, took point followed closely by the TIE Bombers and torpedo armed Federation shuttles. The TIE fighters flew cover for the heavier ships. Blastboats and Bajoran Interceptors opened the battle with a barrage of concussion missiles and plasma torpedoes. TIE Bombers and Maquis shuttles followed quickly with a salvo of proton and photon torpedoes. Agile, delicate TIE fighters accelerated past the slower bombers and gunboats swarming Cardassian vessels that had been rendered defenseless by the sudden fighter attack. The fighter raid was a signal to the rest of the Imperial fleet to engage the enemy fleet. _Broadside-cruisers_ and the twin _Victory-class_ Star Destroyers fired off hundreds of concussion missiles. Xindi Insectoid cruisers, which appeared to many Imperial veterans of the Clone Wars as two oversized Vulture droids frozen in the act of mating, flew straight into the core of the Cardassian fleet. The _Draconis_, _Unforgiving _and _Raven_ closed the distance and opened fire with their turbolaser batteries.

Then the true trap was sprung. Captain Falion smiled broadly as he ordered the gravity well generators to be activated. The mass shadow created by the _Chapterhouse_ did not affect the ships of the Milky Way like it affected the ships of that galaxy far, far away. Instead of forcing the safeties on the enemy's navicomputers from activating and thus preventing the enemy vessels from jumping to hyperspace, the Interdictor's false gravity emitted a rare form of radiation that prevented the formation of a stable warp bubble. No matter the methodology behind the process, the end result was the same. The Cardassians could not use their faster than light drives to escape the Imperials. With a push of a button, the fates of 90,000 Cardassians were sealed.

Legate Nakarn struggled to his feet following a proximity detonation by a concussion missile. He glared at the image of the Imperial command ship filling his view screen. The Cardassian commander had only a moment to shout a Cardassian curse as his ship was destroyed by a heavy turbolaser bolt.

Vokar Nor

The Imperial fleet attacked Vokar Nor in two separate Fleet Elements. The first Fleet Element was composed entirely of Xindi Aquatic vessels. Eight of the massive _Xindi-_class Star Destroyers were escorted by twenty Xindi Aquatic scout ships. Cardassian _Hediki_ fighters and _Galor_-class destroyers rushed to engage the Xindi force. Like their doomed compatriots attacking Carter's world, the Cardassians were not prepared to encounter the swarms of TIE fighters pouring out of the bellies of the Xindi Star Destroyers. Concentrated attacks from the _Xindi _Star Destroyers and TIE Bombers quickly dispatched the six _Galor_s. As the TIE fighters dealt with the _Hediki_ fighters, the _Fafnir_, _Eriadu Citadel, Arcadian _and _Albion_ exited hyperspace and unleashed a furious barrage of turbolaser fire. In a blinding display of power, the Cardassian space station was utterly destroyed. The Imperial Fleet Elements jumped to lightspeed with barely any transmissions between the groups.

Drenok II

Drenok II had long served as the primary training and logistical base of the Cardassian Army. The world's varied topography helped hone the Cardassian Army into one of the finest ground forces in the Alpha Quadrant. Orbiting the planet was a small Naval base housing six _Galor_-class destroyers. The location of the planet was deep inside Cardassian space. An attack on this facility was unthinkable. This belief in the system's invulnerability had dulled the defending force's senses. The sudden appearance of six arrowhead shaped vessels was originally taken as a training exercise. That happy illusion was shattered by the locust-like swarm of small one manned fighters. The planet's defenses, realizing that this attack was no drill began to stir. Disruptor and photon torpedo fire lanced towards the approaching attackers.

Captain Paul Lewis stood proudly on the bridge of his _Acclamator-II_ frigate. This was his first combat mission and excitement was surging through him. The small flotilla split into two groups, with the older _Acclamator-I_ assault ships moving to launch their surface attack. A burst of enemy fire struck the bow shields of the _Ghania_ and barely made a scratch. The defending starships rushed forward to engage the triumvirate of Imperial frigates.

The young captain turned towards his executive officer and smiled broadly. "No need for subtlety, target the closest Cardassian ship with every weapon we can bring to bear!"

The aging ship launched a pair of capital ship grade proton torpedoes at a rapidly approaching destroyer. The first torpedo's impact overloaded the enemy's shield and tore a wicked gash in the ship's starboard side. The second torpedo split the ship in two. The _Day of Knight_ had positioned herself between two Cardassian warships and was decimating them with turbolaser and quadlaser fire. The Cardassian warships were outclassed, but fought ferociously. The three _Acclamators _did not escape with out damage, particularly the _Dac Cyclone_. The frigate had been too close to an exploding _Galor-class_ and lost her shields. A second Cardassian destroyer fired a volley of torpedoes and disruptor bolts into the bow. Several turbolaser batteries were destroyed and a sizable portion of the hull was breached.

The second group of _Acclamators_ had entered Drenok II's atmosphere launched the numerous LA/AT gunships from their cavernous bays. As the troop ships started initiating landing cycles, the Imperial ships came under heavy ground based disruptor fire. Though heavy in number, the shots could not penetrate the defenses of the invader's massive troopships. LA/ATs carrying squads of elite Stormtroopers had already taken out several of the heavy disruptors. The atmospheric gunships landed at several key strategic targets as the elite shock troops of the Empire fought against Cardassian defenders.

Armored Personnel Carriers rushed from the Cardassian bases with the mission goal of capturing the invader's ships while repelling the attacks. The APCs crested a hill and were greeted by the site of several armored behemoths. Imperial AT-AT and AT-TE walkers stomped forward firing their heavy lasers and mass drivers. The Cardassians outnumbered the Imperials by a sizable number. Though several APCs were destroyed, the survivors returned fire and attempted to close on the walkers in an attempt to get beyond the minimum range of the behemoths.

Gul Jenot winced as a mass driver slug from one of the six-legged walkers ripped apart another vehicle. Struggling to keep calm, he noticed a possible weakness in the large attack vehicles.

"Target the leg joints! Concentrate rocket and disruptor fire! It might be our only chance of stopping them!"

The troopers under his command responded quickly and opened fire on the nearest AT-TE's right front leg. The massive amount of disruptor and rocket fire destroyed the joint of the walker and caused it to collapse. The victory against the AT-TE was short lived. After the squat walker was felled, a group of S-1 and 2-M hovertanks rushed out of an _Y85 Titan_ Dropship firing their heavy blasters.

Gul Jenot activated his subspace radio. "Attention soldiers of the 428th Mechanized Infantry Regiment! Fall back! Condition Bloody Waltz. I say again, Condition Bloody Waltz."

The soldiers under Gul Jenot's command began a withdrawal. Unfortunately, the combined fire of the super-massive AT-ATs, AT-TEs and Imperial hovertanks were decimating the Cardassians. Despite the horrendous casualties the 428th was taking, they still outnumbered the Imperial armored units by a margin of five to one. The numerical advantage was not lost on Glinn Hekun.

"Sir, we still have a numerical advantage! We should be attacking not retreating! If we charge the walkers…"

Gul Jenot's voice was deep in thought, planning his next move even while answering.

"I wish we could but those tanks are far superior to our own! I called for a Condition Bloody Waltz because of this situation. We're going to fight a guerilla campaign against them."

Glinn Hekun screamed. "But this is Cardassian soil! Our people have held this world for nearly 2,000 years! We can't let these invaders take hold of this world!"

"We won't! We'll make them pay for every centimeter! I swear I will fight them to my last breath!"

The Cardassian APC's top turrets swiveled 180 degrees and continued to fire in defiance. Several shots hit Imperial tanks, doing surprising damage. The Imperials may have repulsed the first Cardassian attack, but the battle for Drenok II was far from over.

Enclave System, Enclave Sector

A member of Moff Matale's staff entered the primary war room and stood at attention. The young man was waiting for a conversation between his Moff and Admiral Zel to finish. As the conversation died down, Moff Matale motioned him over.

"Yes, Tycis?"

"Sir, we have just received a report from all fronts. Captain Mindus reports that Vokar Nor has fallen. The ships under his command are awaiting orders."

Admiral Zel thought for a moment before answering. "Inform the good captain to hold position and await the arrival of the _Lucrehulk_ assault freighter _Tau-4_. Once the _Tau-4 _arrives, a surface attack is to be launched."

"Also, we have received word that the assault of Drenok II has begun. The _Gage_ reports that her ground forces have achieved a breakthrough and are pushing on the largest civilian population center of the southern continent. _In Service Bound_ reports that the 22nd Telosian Heavy Armored Regiment repulsed a major attack on their position. Our counter attack captured the enemy's base of origin. Currently, we are in control of 10 of the planet's surface."

Moff Matale smiled. "Excellent! Status of the conflict in the Maquis Sector?"

Tycis nodded. "It is going well. We have suffered minimal losses to our Xindi and fighter units. Captain Seldi has reported that the 'Cardies' are attempting to retreat through an open corridor he left in his formation."

Moff Matale's eyes shot open wide. "What! I can't believe he would be so inco…"

Admiral Zel silenced the Moff with the wave of a hand. "It isn't incompetence, he has merely created the illusion that the enemy can escape. The Interdictor is still active. The Cardassians cannot escape."

_USS Lagrange_ NCC-26374

The subspace shockwave had subsided and systems were beginning to come back online. Captain Logan frantically rushed about the bridge checking the status of her ship. Aleksei kneeled over a wounded crewmember. He knew his connection to the Force and abilities were weak. After wrapping a strip of fabric in an attempt to stop the bleeding, he reached out with the Force and tried to help keep the young Lieutenant from losing consciousness.

Commander Toron Khosk knelt beside the wounded crewer and scanned him with a tricorder.

"You shouldn't be conscious, Gren."

"I felt something… It was like a breeze at the back of my mind…"

Commander Khosk glared at Aleksei. "What are you doing?"

Aleksei stood up quietly. "I used the Force to keep him conscious."

The Tellarite looked away. "You can't really believe in that mystical garbage can you?"

"The basis of all things is faith."

Toron growled. "Mysticism has no place in this age."

Aleksei did not respond, but instead walked across the bridge to Captain Logan.

"Are you all right, Captain?"

Captain Logan looked up from her console. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

Aleksei took a deep a breath. "No problems. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing right now. If you will excuse me." Captain Logan smiled politely as she hurried around the bridge in an attempt to aid her ship. Aleksei Jakari knew that he was not very useful in this situation. Captain Jakari was completely unfamiliar with Federation technology. Also, his attempt to keep the Federation Lieutenant from losing consciousness had drained him mentally, physically and spiritually.

Maquis System, Maquis Sector

The Battle for Carter's World had been a bloody campaign. Cardassian losses were staggering. Maquis elements in the Imperium fleet estimated that Cardassian losses were nearly 80 percent. The Imperium's casualties were no where near as monstrous, but in certain areas were severe. Numerous fighters, bombers, Bajoran Interceptors, Federation shuttles and Raiders had been destroyed. Two Dozen Xindi Insectoid cruisers had also been destroyed. Imperial ships survived the battle largely unscathed, though there were notable exceptions. _Sanction_, a _Broadside_-class missile cruiser, was damaged in a shoot out with a Cardassian vessel and later destroyed when the same ship rammed her at maximum warp.

Captain Seldi stared out at the debris that littered the space of the Maquis system. Unit cohesion between the forces of the Imperium was better than he could have hoped. At times, it seemed unnatural. The Xindi, Maquis and Imperials had only entered this alliance a more than a standard month ago and already were carrying out joint missions. Jedi Master Tycho had once told Zev that there were no coincidences or luck. There was only the Force. Zev had never understood, or tried to understand, the mysteries of the energy that powered both the Jedi and Sith. He never doubted its existence or potency. Could this alliance, this Imperium, have a destiny? Could he?

"Excuse me, Captain Seldi." Commander Ro's voice shook him from his contemplations. He turned and nodded.

"Yes, Commander?"

Ro took a deep breath before speaking and allowed the pent up adrenaline to bleed off. "Sir, Admiral Zel has requested a report on our current situation."

"Very well. Damage and casualty reports?"

"Damage for the _Draconis_ was minimal. The shields never dropped below eighty percent. Casualties for the fleet were moderate. The Xindi Insectoids and Bajoran Interceptors suffered the most casualties. TIE fighters and bomber losses were surprisingly low. It seems as if the Cardassians were completely unprepared for the use of large numbers of fighters. The _Galors _weren't designed to target small, agile craft."

"Thank you Commander. I will report our situation and relay our new orders when they are received."

Enclave system, Enclave Sector

The Gubernatorial aide entered the waiting area and nodded briefly in Ry Vaan's direction.

"Captain Vaan, the Provisional Council will see you now." Usually, being called captain was a sign of respect. The aide practically spat out the word. Ry Vaan's already negative opinion of Imperial bureaucrats continued to sink deeper into the pits.

"Thank you."

Ry Vaan had been elected leader of the Spacer's Guild. Normally, he would have been honored to become the head of such an organization. However, this 'honor' made him the point man for negotiations between the Empire and the small alliance of smugglers and independent freight jockeys. Usually, an Imperial Moff would try to overwhelm visitors with overt displays of wealth and power. Moff Matale had no opportunity for such tactics. The Imperial Enclave was struggling to establish itself, economically, politically and most importantly; militarily. Enclave was being bombarded by propaganda raging against the aggression and war crimes of the 'Cardassian Union' against the various sapient races of this new galaxy. The Guild wasn't buying into the propaganda. The Guild was buying into the business opportunities the current reality created. Guilders possessed the only privately owned hyperspace capable freighters and courier ships in this strange new galaxy. Whether the Imperials wanted to admit it or not, the Spacer's Guild could provide valuable services.

Moff Matale was seated behind his desk. The Moff looked as tired as some of the government types Ry had seen during the Clone Wars, but fatigue was a definitely visible on the Moff's face.

"Welcome, Captain. I hear that your 'Guild' is looking for work."

Ry Vaan's annoyance with the casual dismissal in the Moff's voice was growing, but he held his tongue in that regard.

"Yes, Moff Matale. The Spacer's Guild knows it can be a valuable asset. We have several hyperspace capable freighters and courier ships."

Moff Matale leaned back in his chair. "We don't need couriers. Our communications are as secure as any sapient can make them. There are several Xindi corporations and Maquis companies that have expressed interest in making use of your services. But that is not why I called you here. I am willing to grant you and your allies' Letters of Marque."

Ry Vaan rubbed his hands together. "So, there are no jobs directly from the Empire?"

Moff Matale tapped something into a datapad. "Not from the Empire. I expect your comrades to make their decisions regarding the Letters of Marque quickly. We need them to put pressure on their convoys."

Ry Vaan nodded. "Will we receive updated star maps for all the Guild ships?"

"Of course. Additional assistance will also be provided for those who accept the Letter of Marque."

"Thank you, Moff Matale. I will relay the information to the rest of my guild."

Ry Vaan walked out of the Moff's command center and headed the nearest public transport center. The Imps had made decent progress in getting a working society up and running. The shipyards were being constructed and the citizens had jobs lined up. Soon people would begin to forget the majority of their predicaments. The Stormtrooper patrols that were so common back home were being replaced by standard army troops. Most of the stormies had been transferred to the front lines. The whitewashed media reports actually weren't hiding much. Ry Vaan and the other smugglers had learned to recognize the code words for distortions of the truth. There were only a few instances were Ry had picked on the 'real' meanings. One involved the _Dac Cyclone_ and the amount of damage she had sustained in the orbital battle of Drenok II. The reports had said the damage was 'minor and repairable and casualties were light.' The smuggler knew that actual damage to the ship was significant and casualties were near 15. The Imperials didn't have access to their industrial and recruitment base. Unless they recruited from the new territories they had absorbed, the Imperial Army and Navy would be in danger of eventually running out of manpower.

"When it rains…"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the down-time in getting this chapter up. The last few weeks have been really busy. College midterms, Student Legislature Session, etc. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read _Enclave_! I hope you've enjoyed it. Feel free to review.

* * *

Chapter V: Mirrored Soul

USS Lagrange NCC-26374

Captain Logan knew they were outgunned. The _Lagrange_ had fought in the Cardassian Wars under Captain Richard Olmert and had been severely mauled by two _Galor-class _destroyers at the 3rd Battle of Mericor IX. Now, the aging warship was surrounded by three _Galors_ and four Klingon Bird of Preys. Everything about this situation was incredibly wrong.

"Commander Khosk, have the Klingons returned our hails?"

"No ma'am. I don't understand it."

Aleksei stepped forward, his eyes staring off into the distance. "Send out this transmission on open frequencies, Zerek-23, Onith-387, Isk-Yev."

Commander Khosk shook his head in silence and did not respond. Lt. Sor looked to her captain.

"Captain, we can trust him."

Captain Logan sighed. "All right. Lt. Commander Davison send out the code."

The helmsman transmitted the code and the crew waited for response as the _Lagrange_ desperately evaded the incoming fire from the Cardassian and Klingon warships.

Commander West blurted out from the tactical station. "Captain, we are receiving a hail. Unknown origin!"

Captain Logan braced herself against an impact. "On screen!"

The view screen flickered and the image of a ruggedly handsome man appeared. "This is Captain Han Solo of the Republic Cruiser _Decade of the Hawk_. We are moving to assist."

Jungles of Drenok II

Gul Jenot's ragged force had retreated into the massive jungles of the southern continent. Several other units, ranging from platoon to regimental strength, had also retreated to the jungles. The Imperial attack was surprising in its ferocity. However, the surprise at the ferocity paled in the audacity of striking this deep in to Cardassian territory. Not even the Federation or Klingons could strike this deep into the heart of the Union so quickly. Jenot and the other officers were centered around a battle scarred APC. Legate Ralmir was the highest ranking officer present.

"My fellow Cardassians, we are facing a grave situation. The invaders have overrun most of this continent. We must act now if we wish to achieve a breakthrough and link up with our brothers rallying around Dojin."

Gul Jenot stepped forward. "We should depart immediately. Speed is our most crucial element. The enemy has air and space superiority."

A Glinn shook his head in vehement disagreement. "Gul Jenot, with all due respect, our forces need time to regroup. The 349th is down to 35 combat efficiency."

Legate Ralmir silenced the brewing argument with an angry swipe of the hand. "We are Cardassians! If we cannot stand together now, those bastards won't have to fight us! They'll find that we are perfectly capable of destroying ourselves!"

Imperial Prefabricated Base, Veren X

The rumble of the Imperial artillery firing permeated the entire complex. The mining facilities on Veren III were surprising well defended. However, the superior numbers of the Imperials were steadily grinding the Cardassians down. It was only a matter of time before all resistance on the planet collapsed.

Lt. Seljuk and his flight of TIE fighters flew over the battle zone. The Cardassians, not just the military, were resisting the Imperials. Seljuk knew what was coming. The Imperial Army had pushed many of the Cardassians off the primary islands of the archipelago that dominated the western hemisphere. Seljuk loved flight and space travel. He had joined the Imperial Navy in order to fly and due to a sense of patriotism. A part of him hated the navy though. He knew what was coming.

Gul Dukat and his small unit held their position at the edge of the system. The enemy had completely overrun both the defenses of Vokar Nor and the forces on the planet's surface. Dukat's orders were simple. He was to fight his way to Veren III and transport down a load of supplies to the resistance and inflict any damage on the invading fleet. Dukat stood up from his command chair and walked over to his second in command, Glinn Damar.

"Status of the enemy fleet?"

Damar turned to face his Gul. "The Xindi vessels have formed a wide perimeter around Veren III. The Arrowheads have repositioned themselves. It almost looks as if they are blockading the planet."

Dukat shook his head. "There not blockading…"

Captain Mindus stood silently as he looked over the datapad a second time. His orders were clear. He had never carried out this type of operation before or even known another commander who had ever received this order. Davius took a deep nervous breath.

"Commander Omashir, have our troops evacuated yet?"

Commander Omashir nodded, the weight of the orders seemingly crushing him. "Almost sir. The 1008th Legion and the 394th Armored Division have evacuated. Currently… Currently only the 48th Mech infantry and the 13th Artillery Corp remain on station. The 48th is dismantling the prefab garrison and will withdraw in six hours. The 13th should be departing any moment now."

_Can I do this? Will I do this?_ Captain Mindus sense of duty and conscience were battling for control of his mind. "Very well, commander. Contact our Army compatriots and inform them of the need for haste."

The executive officer of the Star Destroyer saluted meekly. "Aye, sir."

Unknown Space

A pair of V-Wing fighters completed a second pass over a wounded _Galor_-class destroyer as the wounded Cardassian ship jumped to warp. The massive Republic attack cruiser dove into the middle of the fray, shielding the smaller _Ambassador-class_ ship from fire. Several Klingon and Cardassian ships had been caught off guard by the sudden and fierce attack by the unknown assailant and destroyed. The swarms of small, agile fighters had finally convinced the belligerents to withdraw from the battle.

Captain Solo's cocky image was the focus of attention on the _Lagrange_'s view screen. "Wow, I'm glad we could be of assistance in this old bucket. Now, mind telling me how you got Republic distress codes?"

Aleksei stepped forward and spoke before any member of the Federation crew had a chance to speak. "The Force revealed them to me."

Captain Solo raised an eyebrow and wheeled around and shouted towards someone out of camera view. "I hope you Jedi can explain what the hell is going on here! How come this guy looks like Master Mai?!"

Enclave System, Enclave Sector

Inquisitor Hijad Tzarik exited his Skipray Blastboat and reached out with his perceptions. His hatred of the Jedi and of the traitors to his master's empire fueled his connection to the Force. If there were any Jedi they would have undoubtedly sensed his presence. At this point, Hijad didn't really care. They could run to the ends of this galaxy. It didn't matter. He would find them. He would complete his master's dark opus. 

Griso Savik felt a tremor in the Force. This disturbance was malevolent and aimed at the Jedi. Rising from his meditative position, he quickly activated his personal ComUnit and waited for Hsiao to answer.

Greeting, my friend. I felt the tremor as well. Master Mikar has just arrived. The Selkath female answered in her native tongue.

"Understood. I'll inform my family and meet at your apartment. We must act swiftly." Griso cut the connection and prepared to tell his family.

"Trouble seems to follow you around. I'll head to the spaceport and get the _Wanderer_ and the Zs warmed up." Griso's father spoke as he put on his coat. Kain followed closely behind Uther.

Elisa sat quietly on the edge of the bed. "Is this the path you have chosen, Griso?"

Griso holstered his pistol and stared towards the source of the disturbance. "No. This is the path that chose me."

The _Savik Wanderer_ and the family's two aging Z-95 Headhunters were active. The Savik smuggling clan had been forced to make several quick exits from various systems through the years. Kain and Uther weren't too happy about traveling outside the established hyperlanes in a strange galaxy, but if Griso was that close to panicking then the trouble had be more than just a couple of Imperial Customs agents.

"Hey Dad, looks like we got a Count Dooku wannabe." Kain motioned towards a dark-robbed figure with a drawn lightsaber getting onto a speeder bike.

"Sith's blood. I'll warn Elisa and Griso. You get the _Kite_ ready to go."

Kain nodded grimly. "Right. Let's hope that Force crap works."

Drenok II

A pair of TIE Bombers roared over the largest ground battle in the post-warp history of the Alpha Quadrant. Nearly 10,000 Cardassian troops and nearly 2,000 Imperial troops were locked in mortal combat. The Cardassians were throwing everything but the proverbial kitchen sink into breaking the Imperial and Xindi lines. The ferocity and determination couldn't match the tactical and technological superiority of the Imperial Army and Stormtrooper Corps. The Imperials possessed artillery, air support, walkers and superior tank designs. Gul Jenot knew that the situation was nearly hopeless. That's why he had volunteered to lead this suicidal feint. If he could draw off the main body of Imperial troops, the main body led by Legate Ralmir would be able to link up with the primary forces under Legate Vakoq.

Glinn Hekun fired his disruptor at an Imperial position. "Jenot, how much longer until the main offensive begins? We can't hold out against all those heavy walkers!"

Gul Jenot stared at the display in his command APC. "Soon! Forward elements are reporting that the reserve company of biped walkers has been drawn off."

Glinn Hekun smiled. "I hope they launch it on schedule. But, you never know with the Legates."

Gul Jenot was about respond, but his horror cut off his remarks. One of the Empire's arrowhead capital ships entered the atmosphere. The vessel, a massive design that Jenot's mind _knew_ shouldn't be able to enter the atmosphere, shattered the morale of the Cardassians. Several units broke into a panicked retreat and still others simply surrendered.

The image of Legate Ralmir replaced that of Glinn Hekun. "Gul Jenot. Retreat and regroup. We'll link up and make another concentrated push."

Horror overtook Jenot. Was the Legate mad? If the Cardassians gathered in one spot, that warship would simply use her weapons to destroy them all at once.

"Ralmir are you insane?! Under no circumstances should we concentrate our forces! That order will throw away the lives of our survivors and render the sacrifices of our brothers moot!"

Hate and rage flared in Legate Ralmir's eyes. "Traitor!" The Legate turned to the second man in the command APC. "Glinn! I order you to shoot Jenot! Bring me his body!"

The infuriated Legate cut the transmission. The Glinn was reaching for his disruptor pistol, but Jenot pulled the knife he always carried with him and lunged at the subordinate. The terrified junior officer tried to shield his face. However, Jenot wasn't aiming for the face. The unjustly accused Gul drove the blade deep into the Glinn's neck and twisted the blade 90 degrees before slicing across the throat and removing from the bony side ridges that visually defined his people.

"Forgive me, Iok."

Orbit of Veren III

The last Imperial ground forces had withdrawn from the surface of Veren III and with them, the last hope for the world. Captain Mindus turned to his first officer and nodded. Somehow, the original trepidation he had possessed had disappeared as his training had taken over.

"Commander Omashir, contact all commands. Base Delta Zero operations are to commence in 3 minutes."

The executive officer gave a quick, nervous military bow. "Aye, captain." The young officer turned on the balls of his feet and went to contact the other Imperial ships in orbit.

The impacts from the Imperial turbolasers flashed across the entire surface of the Cardassian world. The major cities and industrial centers were hit first. In any normal orbital bombardment, the destruction of the world's infrastructure would have signaled an acceptable conclusion to the attack. Unfortunately for Veren III, this was a Base Delta Zero operation. The withering bombardment would continue until the entire surface was a burned-out radioactive wasteland. The seas would be burned away. The world would die.

Gul Dukat was overtaken by horror as he watched the unholy attack on a Cardassian world. There was absolutely no way to save the world. The three _Galor_ destroyers would have been hard pressed to complete their mission before. Now that the very Cardassians they were meant to reinforce had been murdered, Gul Dukat had no choice.

"Damar, inform the others that we are withdrawing. Central Command must know what happened here today."

Damar stood in a trance, staring at the display. Lances of green energy continued to race from the Imperial ships. Hundreds, possibly even thousands of shots had struck the surface of the planet.

"Damar! Order the other ships to withdraw!"

The harshness in Dukat's voice drew Damar back into reality. "Yes, sir."

The three Cardassian Warships slinked away into warp. The world they had hoped to save had been utterly decimated. Nearly 30 million Cardassian civilians had died in a ghastly orbital bombardment that continued for over twenty minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI

(Chapter VI: Respite)

Imperial Star Destroyer _Wyvern_

(Imperial Star Destroyer Wyvern)

Captain Olich Tai-Shung stared out at the huge shipyards of Azati Prime. The Xindi Aquatics were meeting with the representatives of Kuat Drive Yards to discuss 'matters of mutual interest'. Captain Tai-Shung and the _Imperial-class_ Star Destroyer _Wyvern_ was providing security. The Imperial captain was not amused by his current assignment. The Empire, to Olich it would always be _the_ Empire, was at war and all six of the ImpStars should be on the front lines. However, Olich realized that the war was decidedly in the Empire's favor and that Azati Prime was the only proper shipyard in the Alpha Quadrant. The aging captain let out a bored sigh as a young officer ran up from the crew pit.

"Captain Tai-Shung, we have just received an urgent transmission from Enclave."

The tone of the junior officer immediately caught the captain's attention.

"Yes, Lt.?"

"Sir, Enclave reports two emergency situations. First, numerous 'Borg' vessels have been detected by one of our deep space probes heading towards this region of space. Second…"

"Well, out with it, Lt.!"

The fresh-faced Lt. nodded sharply. "Sir, there is a battle between Jedi happening at the Enclave Spaceport!"

"Has Moff Matale or Admiral Zel sent our orders?"

"Yes sir, we are to rendezvous with the Star Destroyers _Ajunta Pall_ and _Osprey _and their escorts near the Federation world of Zaran II."

"Carry on Lt." Captain Tai-Shung turned to his navigator. "Enter the jump calculations and depart immediately."

Enclave Spaceport

(Enclave Spaceport)

Inquisitor Hijad Tzarik's lightsaber sliced through a control console as Jedi trainee Hsiao rolled to avoid the strike. The Inquisitor quickly shifted his blade from an attack position to a low block. Tzarik had not expected three Jedi. He had only sensed the female human.

"You shield your student's well, Jedi!"

Tzarik barely had time to finish the sneer before the Selkath trainee reignited her lightsaber and charged in unison with the human male. The Darksider called upon all his willpower and launched a powerful Force Push against the two Jedi Padawans that knocked them a safe distance away. Tzarik raised his lightsaber to attack the Jedi Knight, but a stun blast struck him in the back. As the world went black around him, he saw a middle aged woman run up from the shadows screaming something he couldn't make out. Hijad Tzarik's hate burned brightly as a nova, but to the Inquisitor only the black silent void of unconsciousness awaited.

"Hurry! The _Wanderer _is ready for departure! Griso, Yul, Hsiao! We have to leave, a platoon of Stormtroopers are on their way!" Elisa shouted while waving her blaster frantically towards the waiting Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1300 sitting a few meters away.

Yul Mikar nodded exhaustion clearly visible in her steely eyes. "Let's go! Hsiao and I will man the turrets!"

Griso deactivated his newly constructed lightsaber. "I'm taking the _Kite_! I'll see you in orbit. Where are we headed?"

Kain Savik, running like mad from the primary control station, merely screamed. "Anywhere but here!"

The Stormtroopers entered the spaceport carrying sonic weapons and DLT-19 rifles. There orders were perplexing, but Moff Matale had provided evidence of his charges. The Sergeant spread his men into the half circle formation that had worked so well against the Jedi during their insurrection at the end of the Clone Wars. As the platoon's quarry stirred, two old Z95 Headhunters and an old freighter roared toward the atmosphere.

"Inquisitor Hijad Tzarik! You are under arrest for two counts of attempted murder and treason. Surrender and we won't have to waste our time killing you."

Tzarik knew he couldn't win, not while recovering from a high powered stun blast. He struggled to his feet and deactivated his lightsaber. Tzarik didn't respond but raised his hands in a position of surrender. The Darksider had lost track of the Jedi, but he would destroy them. He would destroy all traitors to Palpatine and the New Order. As the Stormtroopers moved in to arrest Tzarik, the only sound was an untranslatable Sith curse.

Ry passed the datapad containing the resignation of 'the Jedi' over to Gren. The older smuggler shook his head as he scanned the hastily prepared letter.

"Damn, I liked those kids. We've got other problems. Are we going to accept those letters of Marquis?"

Ry Vaan took a swig of his ale. "Well, it's the quickest way to get star maps. Besides, the war is nearly over. So, the Guild won't have to get our hands dirty too bad."

Gren's attention was drawn to the commotion at the distant spaceport. "Nothing seems to change does it?"

Vaan remained silent for a moment. "Unfortunately. But at least we don't have the Hutts or the Black Sun breathing down our necks. I'll be headed to Anziti Prime to negotiate a couple of contracts with the Xindi. You'll be meeting with Moff Matale soon right?"

"Tomorrow. I'll ask for the Letters. I don't like working with the Empire. Hell, I don't like working with anybody. No offense."

Ry shrugged. "None taken. I've got a bad feeling about all this, though."

The older smuggler laughed weakly. "Ain't that the truth. Between the return of the Jedi and this bizarre new galaxy, I'm actually worried."

Ry stood and stretched. "There's going to be a snag."

Daik shook his head. "Out of the spice mines and into the Maw, eh?"

An eerie, contemplative silence fell over the smugglers as the weight of the unknown closed down upon them.

Jungles of Drenok II

Gul Jenot pressed his body against a large fungal growth in an attempt to conceal himself from the numerous dangers of the jungle. Jenot had been successful in avoiding Imperial patrols. Jenot held his breath as a small Imperial walker stomped through the underbrush several hundred meters from the renegade Gul's location. A flash of light appeared near the walker and Jenot noticed the Imperial trooper fall from his perch. His curiosity overtook him and he emerged from his hiding spot.

"Name and Rank, soldier!"

Jenot wheeled around and stared directly at a fellow Cardassian. "Gul Raval Jenot. And you are?"

"Glinn Damar. I'm from the _Hokage_. We're trying to evacuate any and all personnel we can."

"How many have you managed to rescue?"

Damar took a defensive position as an Imperial bomber roared over head. "Including you? Seventeen. It seems the 'Imperials' are saturating the planet with interference."

Jenot cursed the news. "What of the attempted breakout?"

Damar looked deeper into the jungle. "Decimated. When that warship entered the atmosphere its cannonade turned half the continent into glass."

Raval punched a nearby tree. "Beam me out."

The Cardassians transported off the world of Drenok II. They arrived on the _Hokage_ just in time to avoid the activation of an Imperial regional theater shield. The _Galor_-class destroyer accelerated away from the planet at maximum speed as three Xindi-Insectoid cruisers appeared from behind the largest moon of the planet. Jenot stared out a viewport as the only real home he had ever known disappeared as the _Hokage_ jumped into warp.

_USS Lagrange NCC-26374_

Captain Jakari stood at rigid military attention as his Jedi doppelganger contemplated the information Aleksei had provided about his version of Home and the information on the Milky Way and its Dark-side enthused reflection. Mater Mai opened his eyes and grimaced.

"The Force works in mysterious ways. Our paths have crossed here for a reason. Captain Jakari…" The Jedi Master smirked as he mentioned his doppelganger's name. "I am sorry that I can not give you full Jedi training. You are both too old and from a completely different facet of existence. There is no time for me to even begin to teach you the ways of our Order personally. Take this datacard. It is no Holocron, but it contains enough knowledge to help you rebuild the Jedi Order. Trust in the Force and stay true to the Light. May the Force be with you.

Captain Jakari gave a quick, awkward military bow. "Thank you Master Jedi. May the Force be with you as well."

Captain Solo drained a glass of ale. "So let me get this straight… We are in another dimension where everybody has a 'mirror counterpart'?"

Commander Khosk slapped down his glass in unison with Corellian. "Correct. Starfleet has no idea how people travel between our dimension and yours."

"Huh. So, where's the other Han Solo?"

Captain Logan sipped at her drink. "We don't know. Captain Jakari hasn't heard of you."

Solo grinned. "Well, now that really is a shame."

A sharp chirp sound interrupted Captain Solo before he could continue. Solo clipped his Comlink from his belt and activated it. "This is Captain Solo, go ahead."

"Sir, sensors detect several vessels on approach. Lt. Commander Darklighter estimates that the largest ship is around 2,500 meters. Easily in the Star Cruiser range."

Han's voice resembled a growl as he spoke. "Define 'several'!"

The Republic crewer's voice spoke matter-of-factly- and completely without fear or emotion. "Best estimate, nine. The escorts are the same picket design we destroyed in our first engagement and a larger class of ships resembling our _Dreadnaught-_cruisers."

"Sith's blood! I'm returning to the _Hawk_." Solo's anger melted away as he turned to face his Federation hosts. "Thanks for the drink. I hope your FTLs are back online."

Captain Logan stood quickly and nodded. "They'll be up in the next ten minutes. Unfortunately, our torpedo tubes are inoperable and we're down to 6 working phaser arrays."

Captain Solo grimaced. "Here's the plan, sweetheart. The _Hawk'_ll cover you. The _'grange_ will hightail it out of here. We'll follow behind you."

Commander Khosk bowed slightly. "Good Luck, captain."

Solo turn and ran down the hall towards the shuttlebay. Falling in behind the Republican captain was the Jedi counterpart to Aleksei Jakari. Captain Logan and her first officer quickly followed suit.

The Republic _Theta-class_ shuttle left the Federation explorer and raced for the much larger _Venator_ Star Destroyer. The _Lagrange _accelerated to three quarters impulse, which in her damaged state was all the _Ambassador_-class could manage. The aging Republic Attack cruiser pivoted so that it could bring all its heavy turbolaser batteries to bear on the incoming enemy.

Captain Solo stood on the command bridge of his ship and smirked grimly. "This is where the fun begins…"

Deep Space Nine

Benjamin Sisko sat behind his desk and rolled his prized baseball around in his hand. "I am terribly sorry Morn. I will see what I can do. However, you should be thankful that you were able to talk your way out of the situation."

The Lurian trader nodded sagely and bowed as he stood. Sisko returned the nod and leaned back in his chair. Sisko knew there was little he could do to help Morn, due to the Federation's lack of contact with the Xindi. The Starfleet captain was just thankful that Morn was such a charismatic speaker. Somehow he had managed to talk the commander of the 'Imperial Strike Cruiser _Kuat Dreams_' from confiscating all of his cargo. Instead the 'Imperials' had been content to simply seize the fertilizer Morn was transporting to the Cardassian farm world of Hyus II.

Sisko's musings were interrupted by the door chime to his office. "Enter!"

The doors slid open and Kira Nerys entered. "Sir, I've got some bad news, good news and some interesting news."

"Well, let's hear the bad first."

Major Kira's eyes drooped slightly. "Sir, we've received word that the _Enterprise, Hera, Assyria _and the _Hanover_ have been destroyed by a large subspace shockwave. The _Lagrange _is missing and assumed destroyed by the same subspace wave."

Shock rolled over Captain Sisko like the tides. "The good news?"

Nerys managed a weak smile. "The _Enterprise_ executed a perfect saucer separation and nearly all the crewmembers on the _Hera and Assyria_ managed to get to the escape pods. _Hanover_ only had a crew of thirty and the commander pulled off some crazy transporter maneuver and got everyone down to the planet before the wave hit."

"That is good news. Any word on the number of casualties?"

Kira shook her head as she took the seat Sisko gestured towards. "No word. According to Captain Sabah, the _Hanover _was hit the hardest. How anyone managed to transport off that bucket is beyond me."

"Good to hear. Get the _Defiant _ready. We're going to help recover the survivors and search for the _Lagrange_."

"Actually sir… Starfleet command has ordered us to stay put."

Sisko nearly exploded out of his chair. There were Federation personnel out their injured and dying and he was ordered to _stay put?_ "Why would Starfleet do such a thing?!"

"Starfleet Command recently received a communication from New Xindus. One of their capital ships will be arriving within the hour. The Xindi want to reopen diplomatic relations."

"But what about the crippled and destroyed ships?"

"Starfleet is deploying two hospital ships, the _Escaflowne, Sitak, Colorado_ and the _Sovereign_ to the scene to recover the survivors. The Federation Council wants you to lead the diplomatic effort."

Captain Benjamin Sisko merely nodded as he rose from his desk. He was not thrilled with his orders, but he would carry them out. He was a Starfleet officer and it was his duty.

The _Hokage_ in Warp transit

Gul Jenot stared stoically at the wall of Gul Dukat's state room. Inside, however, his soul was raging. Thirsting for vengeance. Dukat merely waited for his compatriot to reply to his plan. Jenot was an easy mark. He was a patriot, and according to the transmissions he had intercepted from the inept Legates on Drenok II, a person willing to take risks. A Cardassian of vision and drive. Jenot was everything Dukat needed in order to build the new Cardassia. Central Command was a cancer sapping the Cardassian people of its glory, its power. Only sapients of sufficient vision could restore Cardassia to its rightful place.

Jenot turned and faced Dukat for the first time in nearly five minutes. "Even if we managed to overthrow Central Command, how would we secure our borders against the Federation, Maquis and Imperials?"

Dukat smiled as the small table at the center of the room turned into a golden liquid and began to morph into a humanoid shape. Jenot, ever the soldier, shifted into a defensive position. The 'table' continued to transmutate until it took the form of a humanoid female. The Changeling had an incredibly non-descript appearance. She took a single step forward. Gul Jenot threw a worried glance toward Dukat. The older Gul merely smiled. It was not the smile of a comforting friend. It was the smile of a victorious, gloating conqueror.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the huge lag between updates! Things in the real world have been crazy busy between college exams and me starting a very demanding full time job. This chapter is much shorter than my usual, and is just to let you guys know I haven't abandoned this story. Thanks for every body who has read, reviewed and hopefully enjoyed Enclave. -Solvdrage_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Recognition**

Deep Space Nine

Benjamin Sisko stared out into the depths of space as the _Imperial _Star Destroyer _Draconis_ and its _Dreadnaught_ cruiser escorts, the _Nothung _and the _Kusanagi_ exited hyperspace over the northern pole of Bajor. The Imperial ships were easily the largest vessels he had ever seen. All three ships, the _Draconis_ in particular, were undoubtedly designed to strike fear into the hearts of the enemies of the Empire.

Suddenly, the colors of the stationed bled away and time simply stopped. A crewman approached from Benjamin's left. "The Sisko is concerned."

The only beings that referred to Captain Sisko in that way were the Prophets. They rarely appealed directly to Sisko, instead preferring to speak to their Emissary in dreams.

"Yes, Prophets. I am." Another Prophet, temporarily inhabiting the body of an Andorian approached from the frozen crowd behind him.

"Concern is unnecessary. Why fear such crude matter? A much brighter light approaches."

Sisko wheeled around and faced the Prophet. "What are you talking about?"

Kira Nerys, also possessed, narrowed her eyes. "The Sisko has too narrow a view. A light too long extinguished has returned. The Sisko must embrace it."

"What must I embrace? What is this light?"

The crewman-Prophet stared deep within Sisko. "The path will reveal itself. Walk in the light so that the shadows can not claim you."

The colors returned to the surroundings and time restarted with a lurch. Kira Nerys, free and completely unaware of her short time as a vessel for one of her gods, turned and faced Benjamin.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Captain Sisko flashed a confident smile. "The Prophets just spoke to me. They said something about a 'light too long extinguished'."

Kira was intrigued. "Anything else?"

"Only the usual cryptic commands."

Major Kira tried to understand. "Do you think they were warning us about the Dominion?"

"I don't think so. We've just made contact with some of their protectorates. Starfleet is sending the _Odyssey_ through the Temple. We'll find out soon enough."

The _Hokage_, in orbit around Cardassia Prime

Gul Jenot paced nervously as he contemplated the startling revelation standing before him. Dukat was actually seeking to incorporate the Union into the Dominion! The very thought was repulsive. Yet, at the same time, Jenot could see the logic, the _necessity_ of this alliance. The Cardassian Union was decaying and the only reason it had even survived after the wars against the Federation was through sheer inertia. Only radical change could save Cardassia now. Raval turned his attention from his pacing to the seemingly emotionless figure of the Female Changeling.

"The Central Command has been driving Cardassia into oblivion for years. You and Dukat are right, for Cardassia to survive, radical changes must be taken. I will support you, Gul Dukat. I will play my part in shaping the future of the Alpha Quadrant. Cardassia must be strong again!"

Dukat smiled and interlocked his fingers. "Excellent. Your loyalty to Cardassia and strength of conviction will serve us well. All of the Union will know of your sacrifices and character."

_Will serve us well…_Those words were not lost on Jenot. "Thank you, my friend. By your leave, I will retire for a while. The twin stresses of war and this revelation are taking their toll. Some rest would do wonders."

Dukat's smile broadened and he motioned to the door. "Of course. Again, you have my utmost gratitude for your choice."

Jenot bowed. "Then I will take my leave." The exhausted Gul turned sharply on the balls of his feet and exited the room. The Female Changeling waited for a moment before turning to Dukat.

"I wish you had listened to me, Dukat. Jenot would have been much more useful as a martyr. You saw it in his eyes. He is already planning ways in which to resist us. There is no doubt that he will betray us."

Dukat shrugged his shoulders. "I am well aware of where Raval's true loyalties lie. He will make an excellent martyr. But, we need a figurehead with which to secure the support of the Army. Raval will speak of the incompetence that cost Cardassia Drenok II and the Army and public will listen. He will resist us in due time. But by that time, the Dominion's control over Cardassia will be complete. Our idealistic Gul will then be rejected by the very Cardassia he loves so dearly. Then he will be no threat to us. He will be worse than dead. He will be broken."

A momentary flash of annoyance appeared on the Female Changeling's face. "You best be right, Dukat. I do not like these games you are playing."

Deep Space Nine

The _Lambda_ class shuttle touched down in Shuttle Bay 11. The assembled Starfleet personnel were almost taken aback by the contrast between the elegance of the Imperial shuttle and utilitarian warships orbiting Bajor. Chief O'Brien had expressed interest in finding out why the Imperials did not possess any transporters outside the units secured from the Xindi. It was just one of numerous questions Starfleet wanted answered. The entry ramp of the shuttle finished opening and a pair of soldiers wearing stark white armor took positions at the bottom of the ramp. The troopers stood at rigid attention and only moved to salute the three Imperial officers who followed closely behind the troops. At the center of the trio of officers was an older human male wearing a very simple military uniform. A Xindi-Arboreal stood behind the Imperial, but did not wear the same tunic-style uniform of the human. The shock of seeing a Xindi and a human working together was both refreshing and troubling to the assembled Starfleet personnel. The memory of the Xindi attack on Earth would never go away.

However, the shock surrounding the appearance of the Xindi was nothing compared to that generated by the third Imperial officer. Ro Laren, wearing an Imperial uniform, was standing next to the human officer. Chief O'Brien opened his mouth as if to speak, but caught himself and stared blankly forward.

Captain Sisko took a step forward and extended his hand. "I am Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko and I wish to officially welcome you to the Milky Way, the Alpha Quadrant and Deep Space Nine."

Zev Seldi smiled, took Sisko's hand and shook it heartily. "Thank you, Captain Sisko. I am Captain Zev Seldi of the Imperium. I thank you, and Starfleet, for agreeing to this meeting on such short notice. The Imperium merely wishes to secure a place in this new and unfamiliar galaxy. We know that we must establish relations with the various nations of the Alpha Quadrant."

_Establish relations? Then why are you at war with Cardassia?_ "Completely understandable, Captain Seldi. Perhaps we should continue this discussion in the primary conference room?"

Captain Seldi's smile weakened slightly. "Unfortunately Captain Sisko that will have to wait. I come bring urgent news. The Imperium has been tracking several Borg… Cubes via long range probes. Our best estimates are that the Borg Cubes will be arriving in the Alpha Quadrant in 24 Earth hours. We are sending several of our own warships to assist the Federation."

Captain Sisko visible shuddered at the thought of multiple Borg vessels heading for the Federation. "Do you have any idea where they are headed?"

"Our former Starfleet personnel believe the Cubes will attack Earth, Vulcan and Bajor. However, we _will_ force them to engage long before they reach their targets."

Major Kira shook her head in disbelief. "May I ask how?"

Commander Ro Laren took a single step forward. "If I may, Captain?" Zev merely nodded and Ro continued to speak. "The Imperium possesses a class of ships known as 'Interdictors' that are capable of ripping any ship traveling faster-than-light back into real space. Somehow it works for hyperspace, warp and transwarp equally well."

Chief O'Brien spoke next. "That shouldn't be possible. From what I'm familiar with, all three methods function on completely different principles."

Captain Seldi took a deep breath. "You are correct, sir. I am sure that one day we will figure out how. But, we have urgent work ahead of us."

Benjamin Sisko was wary. His strong moral compass was warning about both Captain Seldi and the Imperials. He had seen the reports from Starfleet Intelligence. The Imperium's war against the Cardassians was a brutal conflict. Most appalling of all was the complete destruction of Veren III. The ferocity of the attack was something even the Borg abominations would have never considered. The Emissary of the Prophets swore that he would never trust such an organization.

Prefabricated Prison, Northern Continent, Enclave

Inquisitor Hijad Tzarik was bound and tossed into an interrogation room. The room was bare and uninviting, even by Imperial prison standards. Tzarik was still drugged and borderline unconscious from the multitude of stun blasts he had suffered. In fact, the number of times he was stunned would have _killed _a normal sentient. However, he was no ordinary sentient. He was a Dark Side Adept of the Emperor. He was the personal protégé of High Inquisitor Volytar. If this was an earlier age, Tzarik would have even been a full Sith! His rage and power would sustain him. Tzarik fed upon his pain and was beginning to stand when a COMPNOR agent and an Imperial Army soldier entered the room. With an inhuman scream, Hijad tore apart his bindings and leapt across the room and began to throttle the COMPNOR interrogator. The soldier pulled his E-11 carbine and aimed at the rogue Inquisitor, but Tzarik threw his stunned victim into the Army man. In the moment of distraction, Hijad knocked the soldier to the ground with a powerful kick. The COMPNOR agent had attempted to escape the moment he had hit the ground, but Tzarik's Force-enhanced speed caught up to the crawling human. Tzarik did not waste any of his Force connection on the coward, but merely used the room's table to batter the man to death. Hijad then ran down the hall to the only other occupied room in the prison. Once he reached the room he quickly located his lightsaber and activated the blade.

"As the Jedi return, so must the Sith. Inquisitor Tzarik died in that cell! I am Darth Svara!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII: Conflict of Interests**

_Decade of the Hawk_

The turbolasers and point defense lasers fired with wild abandon. Surrounding the Republic Attack Cruiser, a veritable cloud of fighters and Klingon Birds of Prey danced a deadly dance. The large warship leading the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance fleet advanced in a methodical fashion, fire from its batteries lashing out at the Republic Carrier. The _Decade_ was landing punishing cannonades on the enemy warship, but evidently the Alliance cruiser had redundant fast recharging shields. However, the enemy cruiser's power could not match that of the _Venator_ Star Destroyer. The sheer weight of Klingon and Cardassian numbers rendered the firepower advantage of the _Decade of the Hawk _moot.

"Damage report!" Captain Solo screamed yet another photon torpedo impacted on the bow shields of his ship.

"Sir, we're down to 4 heavy turbolasers and shields are fluctuating!" cried an ensign from across the bridge.

Captain Solo nodded at the ensign and patted a nearby console. "Come on baby, hold together."

Jedi Master Aleksei Mai rolled his Eta-2 fighter into a tight roll and extended his perception across the entire battlefield. The Republic forces were horribly outnumbered by the aggressors, but since the opposing force was unfamiliar with massed fighter tactics the Republic was holding its own. The enemy's weapons however, where quite effective at dealing with the swarming fighters.

"Gold Squadron, Blue Squadron form up and cover Green Squadron. The ARCs and Sienar Torpedo Boats are the only fighters that have a shot of punching through the enemy's shields."

"Affirmative, Master Jedi." The Clone pilots replied nearly in unison. The fast maneuverable Eta-2s, V-Wings and the new X-Wings raced towards the closest enemy frigate. Behind the advancing interceptors, Blue Squadron's ARC and Sienar Twin Ion Engine Torpedo Boats plotted a firing solution for their heavy proton torpedoes. The Klingon Birds of Prey were far more maneuverable than the Cardassian _Galor_ class and thus were the primary targets of the Republic Combat Space Flights. The targeted Klingon ship was attempting to dive away from the advancing fighters when the suddenly broke off their attack run. The Klingon captain or helmsman hesitated for just a moments notice and that laxity allowed seven high yield proton torpedoes to impact the ship's 'head' and 'neck'. A shimmer betrayed the failing of the ships shields and within seconds, the _Decade of the Hawk's_ fighters fell upon the defenseless ship like locusts on a field. Individually, the fighters' weapons would not have warranted much concern. However, the Bird of Prey was being attacked by no less than 30 fighters armed with fighter grade blaster cannons, concussion missiles and proton torpedoes. The Klingon ship died a death by 1,000 cuts.

_USS Lagrange NCC-26374_

The engineering section was a hive of activity as every available crewmember was struggling to help bring the warp engines back on line. The mood on the ship was dour. Many had wanted to stay behind and aid the Republic vessel, but cold reason dictated that had the _Lagrange _stayed, it would have been completely destroyed. So, the Federation starship had been forced to beat a hasty retreat.

Chief Engineer Allister O'Neil tapped a console and activated intra-ship communications. "Captain Logan, I've got some good news and bad news."

Captain Logan looked up from the console she was attempting to reboot. "Give me the bad news, first."

"Ma'am, I can't get the Warp drive fully operational with only field repairs. The 'grange'll have to put into Spacedock for that to happen."

Sonya's shoulders dropped. "The good news?"  
Unseen by his captain, Allister smiled. He considered his work more art than engineering. "I managed to stabilize the core enough to allow for Warp 4. We'll be able to travel at that speed for up to 20 hours. If we need it, we can get up to Warp 6. I wouldn't recommend that though."

Captain Logan smiled. "You really are an artist Al. Contact me if anything comes up."

Aleksei had been quietly assisting with what ever he could, mostly under the watchful eye of Commander Hudson. During his time on the Federation vessel, he had made numerous observations. Each one increased his respect for the Federation. They had existed for only a fraction of the time his home galaxy, yet they had advanced rapidly. He was a student of history and wondered if the earliest days of the Republic had been like this.

Ensign Lefler called out from her station. "Captain! Sensors are detecting a subspace disturbance. I think it's the same one that brought us here."

Captain Logan rushed over to the console and reviewed the data herself. "You're right, ensign. Continue to monitor the anomaly. That might be our way home."

Zaran II, Federation Territory

Benjamin Sisko sat in the command chair of the _Defiant _and viewed the fleet that the Federation had managed to assemble in such a short time. There were over forty Federation ships in this system alone and many of them were newer classes. The _Defiant_ was the command ship for Battle Group 2 which consisted of several _Akira _and _Miranda _class vessels. The group even had the _Galaxy _class _Ataturk_ adding its formidable power to the mix. Sisko found his attention drifting to the Imperials vessels. The warships of the Empire were almost all larger than the assembled Federation starships. Only the _Broadside_ and _Carrack _light cruisers were on par with the Starfleet vessels in terms of size.

Captain Sisko did not notice a subtle distinction he was making in his own analysis. The Imperial ships were always _war_ships. Sisko's wariness of the Federation's new 'Allies' permeated his every observation of the Empire. Federation ships were _star_ships and, while perhaps not as advanced as the Imperial vessels, were superior because war wasn't their only focus.

Jadzia turned to face her captain. "Sir, Captain Tai-Shung and Admiral Bullock have established communications."

Benjamin Sisko nodded. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

The image of the massive Federation and Imperial fleet was quickly replaced by the image of Admiral Bullock and the Imperial captain. Admiral Bullock was wearing the new style Federation uniform and an armor of hate. A storm was brewing behind his dark eyes. Captain Sisko was unfamiliar with the various ethnicities of the Empire and mentally assigned Earth ethnicities to their personnel. Captain Tai-Shung closely resembled the inhabitants of Earth's Indian subcontinent.

Admiral Bullock was the first to speak. "Captains Sisko and Tai-Shung, are you in position?"

Captain Tai-Shung nodded. "Yes, Admiral Bullock, my ships are in position. Our Broadside Cruisers and _Victory _class Star Destroyers are in position and loaded for bear. _Consolidation_ and her escorts are in position and are ready to activate the mass shadow."

Captain Sisko nodded. "Battle Group 2 is in position. I've designated the _Ataturk_ as the secondary command ship."

Admiral Bullock nodded. "Very well. The _Merrimac _and Battle Group 1 are in position. Deep Space 5 reported a few moments ago that the Borg are likely to be in Interdictor range in less than one hour."

Captain Tai-Shung smiled. "Understood. Our bomber and gunboat screens will be launched as following the first volley of missiles. The amount of ECM that we are generating should prevent those bastards from transporting our men."

Benjamin Sisko interlocked his fingers. "I pray that you are correct, Captain."

Unnamed system

The system was barren and unimportant. Other than the binary stars, there was only a moderate sized gas giant and a few rocky orbitals. The chunks of rocks could not be called a planet or even a dwarf-planet in good conscience. It was the perfect place for a small group of fugitives to rest after a pair of random hyperspace jumps.

Griso Savik sat in the central area of the _Savik Wanderer_ and mediated. He reached out with the Force and tried to locate his family. It was easy enough to find Master Mikar or Hsiao. They were strong with the Force and in his mind's eye stood out like candles in a mausoleum. His family, biological family, was much harder to find. Griso knew that with practice and time it would become easier. He stretched out his perceptions and located his mother. She was asleep in one of the _Wanderer's _sleeping areas. Whenever Griso practiced, he always seemed to find his mother first. _Maybe cause we were bound together during her pregnancy?_, Griso thought. She was so peaceful, so calm. Griso's father was a different story. He stood out like a Ronto among hoojibs. His emotions were strong. Every fiber of his consciousness was alert and dedicated to protecting his family. Next, Griso reached out and tried to find his brother. Kain was close, very close.

"Hey, kid. You awake?"

Griso opened his eyes and rotated his position. "Yeah, I'm awake. How you holding up, Kain?"

The older Savik brother shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his brother. "All things considered… Pretty good. It's not like we've never fought our way out of an Imperial held spaceport before."

"But I've never been a Padawan before."

Kain looked away. "I've been meaning to ask you about that."

The waves of emotion coming off Griso's older brother were not what he had expected. There was concern obviously, but that was expected. Few connections were as firm as brotherhood. Fear, however, was nearly completely absent. Instead, Griso sensed mainly curiosity. It appeared that Kain had accepted his brother's embrace of the Jedi Path.

Griso smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"What does the Force _feel_ like?"

It was such a simple question, yet Griso found himself unable to answer it. How could you describe sight to a blind man? The Force was so complex. The padawan felt himself grasping for words.

" I can barely describe it, Kain. Remember that time we stopped on Velusia and all we saw for miles and miles was ocean?"

Kain grinned. "Yeah, I do. I nearly had to peel your jaw off the _Wanderer's _deck, Griso. I don't think I've ever heard you stutter like that. Awe. That's the only way to describe what you must have been feeling. It was like something just reached up and grabbed you and wouldn't let go. Did you know you didn't stop talking about Velusia for about two standard months. Is that what its like?"

Griso rose from his meditative position and stretched. "Not quite, but that's the best way I can think to describe it. Want to play some Saabac?"

Kain started to laugh. "You really are desperate to beat me, aren't you kid? You have the Force now. You could use it to read my cards or influence my mind into making mistakes."

Griso grinned broadly. "Jedi Mind Tricks only work on the weak minded. So, yeah, if I tried it on you… You'd be screwed, definitely."

Kain grabbed his brother in a loose head lock. "Very funny. Come on kid, let's get some food. We'll probably be making another jump in a demi-hour."

Decade of the Hawk

The space around the _Decade of the Hawk_ was quickly becoming a funeral pyre for dozens of ships. Many of the Bird of Preys and _Galors_ had succumbed to the dogged attacks of the Republic Attack Cruiser's fighters. The two capital ships had abandoned all sense of subtle tactics and were now simply hoping to pound the other ship to slag first. The Republic Attack Cruiser had gaping wounds across its superstructure. Captain Solo noted with grim satisfaction that the large Klingon Star Cruiser was in far worse shape than his command.

"Commander Darklighter, I need a status report. Are there any systems other than life-support and the lasers still working?!"

Commander Biggs Darklighter grimaced as he cradled his broken left arm. "We're down to a single Heavy Tubolaser, hyperdrive is as dead as Atraken and ordinance reports that they are down to nine torpedoes and two working tubes. I'd.. I'd say we're stuck somewhere between the Maw and Kessel sir."

Captain Solo cursed in Corellian. "Great, we must be madmen. Have we managed to punch through their defenses and hit that 'Warp Core' the Lagrange told us about?"

There was a flash of light as the last _Galor_ fell to a fighter strike to her bridge. "Almost. They've got redundant shielding and actual armor worthy of the Star Cruiser classification in that region. Now that the little bastards aren't potshotting us, we can take her sir."

Captain Solo grinned. He loved this crew. Even after getting mauled for several hours, they still thought victory was in grasp. "Well then gentlebeings, let's ruin their day!"

The unwounded crewers on the bridge cheered and redoubled their efforts. A torrent of laser fire racked the underbelly of the enemy cruiser. Off to the _Decade of the Hawk's _starboard side, the surviving fighters were reforming their wings and preparing for an attack run. The _Venator_ pitched and maneuvered to bring its working torpedo launchers to bear on the enemy vessel. The Klingons noticed the change in the demeanor of the Republic ship and started firing what little remained of its armament. Great moans of structural stress reverberated throughout the ship as the incoming fire struck the already weakened hull and the outgoing torpedoes raced to silence their ship's tormenter.

There was a single still moment as the Klingon Star Cruiser attempted to avoid the incoming torpedoes. That moment ended with a trio of explosions. The first two were the impacts of the Republican fire. That resulted in two gaping holes that spilled bodies and debris like a shattered vase spills water. The final explosion was the matter/antimatter core losing containment and detonating with a radiance that nearly blinded the bridge crew of the _Decade of the Hawk_. A mighty cheer erupted from the bridge crew as the debris of the Klingon Star Cruiser drifted in the void.

Captain Solo cocked his head. "Damn! That shot was one in a million! Commander Darklighter, recall our fighters."

Biggs grinned in spite of the pain. "Aye Captain! All non-hyperspace capable wings, return to the roost. All hyper capable fighters, looks like you'll have to wait a little longer for a refresher break."

Han walked over to his Bothan sensor operator. "B'rosk, what's the nearest habitable planet?"

B'rosk looked up wearily, but with good spirits. "According to the information we received from the _Lagrange_, Bajor sir."

Solo chuckled. "Well, let's go meet the neighbors. Here's hoping they'll have something to drink."

The Gunnery officer called from his station. "And if they turn hostile sir?"

Captain Solo walked forward and stared out the viewport. "Shoot first. I always prefer to shoot first."

Anziti Prime

The _Onyx Caretaker _glided among the massive Anziti Prime Shipyards. Expansion work had begun in earnest when the Xindi had joined with the Imperials and Maquis. Currently, several massive _Xindi-class _Star Destroyer hulls were filling the main berths of the shipyards. Ry Vaan began running the possible cargos that his bulk freighters would be carrying. He noticed that Alessia was mulling the same thoughts. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I think this could be lucrative. We can't carry as much as those former Trade Federation ships, but we can carry a lot of equipment and cargo faster than any other shipping company in this entire galaxy"

Ry smiled back. "Yes ma'am. It's good being the shipping magnate that owns a good chunk of the hyperspace capable bulk freighters."

Alessia rotated in her co-pilot's seat and crossed her arms. "You own six out of sixteen. I'd hardly call _you_ a shipping magnate. _Myself_, on the other hand, the one who, you know… does all the work…"

The couple started laughing as the com unit started squawking.

"Leave it to the Imperials to ruin a perfectly good moment." Ry hit the switch and opened the channel. "This is _Onyx Caretaker, _go ahead."

"Oonix Car-taak-ir, this is Anziti Traffic Command. We are expecting you. Adjust heading 8-2-zero. Docking Berth 1138 is your destination."

"Affirmative, Anziti Traffic Command. _**Onyx **__Care__**taker**_ adjusting heading to 8-2-zero to Docking Berth 1138. Thanks for the lead."

The Xindi Arboreal's voice beamed. "Of course, _Oonix Car-taak-ir_. Welcome to Anziti Prime."

The connection closed and Ry looked directly at Alessia. "What is it with that number being everywhere?"

Ry Vaan banked and flew towards the designated hanger. Alessia thumbed through her sensor data and bit her lip.

"Something's not right here."

Ry shot her a glance. "What are you talking about? Everything looks fine to me."

"This is the Empire's biggest shipyard. So, where is the defense fleet? I'm only picking up two Imperial ships and they're both Tartans."

A shot of nervousness ran through Captain Vaan. "Well, whatever is a big enough deal to draw off an Imperial fleet sure is hell ain't friendly. Looks like we've got some questions for our perspective employers…"

Zaran II

The _Defiant _unleashed a salvo of torpedoes and pulse phasers into a gaping wound in the side of the Borg Cube. Benjamin Sisko wiped the blood from his cheek and turned to Chief O'Brien.

"Status on shields?"

O'Brien steadied himself against the impact of a Borg energy weapon. "Shields are at… 20. We have severe damage to the starboard hull."

Sisko looked at the view-screen and struggled to see past the distortions caused by battle damage. In a moment of clarity on the screen, he saw one of the Imperials' massive Star Destroyers unleash a brutal salvo on one of the Borg Spheres. The smaller Borg vessel exploded violently and debris struck a nearby Borg Cube and a smaller Star Destroyer. The Battle of Zaran II had been raging for nearly three hours now. Borg numbers had been far greater than anticipated, a fact that utterly horrified the assembled Federation personnel. The Borg had attacked with nearly half-a-dozen Spheres and three of their mighty cubes. Sisko had found himself grateful for the massive Imperial vessels. Imperial Star Destroyers had surged forward immediately and informed the Starfleet vessels to stay close for protection. The Victory-class Star Destroyer _Stalwart_ had lived up to its name and had selflessly interposed itself between a Borg Cube and the heavily damaged _Hipira, _an Akira Class vessel.

Jadzia Dax called over the din of battle. "Sir, Admiral Bullock is calling for you. Audio only!"

"Go ahead, Admiral!"

The voice of the admiral sounded weak and distorted. This was likely due to the damage to his ship and because of the amount of Electronic Countermeasures the Empire's ships were putting out. "Benjamin… 'rcements from… 'can en route… timate, ess than e hour…"

"Reinforcements within the hour? Understood… I pray we last that long!"

As if fate wished to accent the good captain's point, Benjamin Sisko was flung from his chair. He clawed his way to his feet and stared at the massive Sphere filling his vision. Suddenly, he became very aware of his own mortality. As green energy weapons appeared on the viewer, he accepted his fate. His only regret was that Jake had now lost two parents to the Borg. Explosions erupted, but not on the _Defiant_. The Sphere suddenly shattered and a Romulan warship flew over the Defiant and into the maelstrom of battle. Dr. Bashir's jaw dropped as nearly a dozen D'deridex ships flew forward unleashing their substantial forward firepower on the Borg. As powerful as the Romulans were, they could not stand for long against the Borg. One volley from a heavily damage cube annihilated at least seven D'deridex in its death-throes.

Chief O'Brien coughed and grimaced as he put pressure on a slash on his arm. "Somehow I doubt those were the backup the Admiral was expecting…"

Julian Bashir looked up from a wounded crewmember. "I never thought I'd be glad to see the Romulans cross the Neutral Zone."

Sisko nodded. "We'll discuss the Romulans later! Contact the _Ataturk _and any nearby gunships. We are making an attack run on the nearest Borg vessel."

Starfleet vessels raced towards the nearest Cube. The relatively ponderous Victory-class Star Destroyer _Osprey _followed closely behind lending its firepower whenever it could. An alpha-strike of every available Federation weapon managed to drop a section of the Borg vessel's redundant shielding before the greatest threat to the Galaxy adapted. The Borg had much greater difficulty adapting to the sheer brute force of the Imperial warship. The combined power of nearly eighty missiles and a dozen laser and Turbolaser shots tore into the Borg vessel. A flash of light that momentarily outshone the primary star of the Zaran system heralded the destruction of the Borg Cube. The cheers over the subspace communicators sounded like thunder. At last, the final Borg Cube had fallen. Countless lives had been lost, but countless more had been saved. As the Interdictor powered down, communications between Starfleet vessels became easier. Sisko thumbed the communicator on his command chair and welcomed the sight of his commanding officer.

"Admiral Bullock, we survived."

Admiral Bullock was as battered as his ship. His uniform was torn and around his left arm was a primitive sling created from whatever spare cloth could be found on the bridge. Bullock also had a minor burn on the left side of his face.

"Barely, old friend, but we survived. However, we have a new set of problems."

Benjamin Sisko's faced hardened. "The Romulans."

Unknown System

Captain Logan tapped the LCARS and opened a communications channel. "This is the _USS Lagrange_, registry NCC-26347 to any Federation vessels, please respond."

There was a single still moment and a static filled reply flowed over the communications gear. "_USS Lagrange_, this is the _Thunderchild_. We have received your transmission. By God, it's good to hear from you. Starfleet had thought that we'd lost you! What is your status?"

Aleksei stood off to the side of the bridge and felt the relief and excitement of the crew as their captain rattled off the bevy of battle-damage and other problems accumulated in the Mirror Universe. He turned and nodded at Commander Toron Khosk as he approached.

"Yes, Commander?"

The Tellarite bristled at the Imperial Captain's precognition. The abilities he had seen in the would-be Jedi somewhat unnerved him. "I must thank you for your aid during our tribulations. It was indeed fortunate that you were present."

Aleksei struggled to keep his pride under control. "You are welcome. It will be good to return to the nearest stardock so that your vessel can be repaired. And so we can all have a drink."

Toron's laughter was booming and he reached up and slapped the aspiring Jedi on the back of the shoulder. "I may just get to like you after all, _Jedi_."


End file.
